The 100th Hunger Games
by Smiles1998
Summary: As Sierra Twine pulls out a slip of paper, Maysilee hugs me tighter and I hug her as tight, Sierra unfolds the paper and reads the name. "Heather Hawthorne." Sierra says clearly into the microphone.
1. Reaping Day

**Ok so… I know I should've updated one of my stories but I'm re-reading my hunger games series books and this just came to mind.**

**So basically; **_**Catching Fire **_**and **_**Mockingjay**_** never happened. Katniss married Peeta and fell in love with him in the process, Prim and one of Peeta's brothers went into the 75****th**** Hunger Games; and Prim won and came home, and married Gale's little brother Rory. Madge also won the 76****th**** Hunger Games, she won and came home to marry Gale. Then; Alexander Burromuerto of District 12 won the 79****th**** Hunger Games. So know; all the victors of District 12 (minus Haymitch) have children.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games series or Total Drama.**

**Main Couples: Aleheather, Dott, and Zoke.**

Heather's POV

Reaping Day.

4:45 AM

I awoke to the sound of my cat, Bruiser, pawing at my head.

I groggily lifted my head, only to be greeted by a pair of blue eyes.

I don't scream, but I roll off my bed in shock.

"Ha-ha-ha! I got you sis!" My little sister says, laughing her head off.

"Opal Hawthorne! What are you doing?" I ask her.

"You told me to wake you up at 4:45." Opal said

"Are mom and dad up yet?" I ask.

She crawls closer to me.

"Momma's up but Poppa is still getting dressed.

"Good. What about Foxglove and Ragweed?" I ask.

"Foxglove is downstairs. Ragweed is still getting dressed." Opal said happily.

"C'mon… let's get dressed." I said.

"Carry me?" Opal asks, extending her arms toward me.

I sigh. I lift her up.

She's not heavy. In fact, for an eleven year old girl, she's very small.

"You're lucky you're cute." I say pushing a strand of her blonde hair out of her face.

Opal giggles.

I carry Opal to her room and order her to get dressed.

Then I head back to my room and change into my hunting clothes and pull my long, black hair back into a low ponytail.

"C'mon Heather, breakfast is ready!" Opal said sticking her head in my room.

I head downstairs to see my older sister and younger brother sitting at the table eating breakfast.

My sister was wearing her hunting clothes and her long blonde hair is pulled back into a single braid.

My brother was also wearing his hunting clothes and had his game bag slung over his shoulder.

His blonde hair glowed in morning light.

"Morning Feather." Foxglove said. Her blue eyes locked on me. Everyone calls me Feather because I move so quietly, no one can hear me.

"Opal scared me awake." I said

Opal just giggled.

"Today's the big day. Let's get our last hunt in." Foxglove said heading for the door.

"Let's get Rue, Thresh, and Maysilee." Ragweed says

My mother walks in. People said that she was once beautiful. One look at her and its obvious where my brother and sister get there looks from. I'm the only one that looks like I'm from the Seam. Thanks to my father.

"Say Hello to Your Aunt Katniss, Uncle Peeta, and Uncle Gale for me." She says

"We will." I say walking out the door.

I glance across the lawns of Victors Village. My home.

"C'mon Feather!" Ragweed shouts.

My Uncle Gale's house is right across the street from me.

"Hey cousins. I'm ready as I'll ever be." My cousins and by extension, my best friend, Maysilee whispers as she darts across her lawn. She looks like a younger version of Foxglove.

"Good to see you Maysilee." I say. She smiles and nods.

"Hey guys! We're ready." My cousins Rue and Thresh yell in unison.

Rue is taller than me. But only by a little. Her dark hair pulled back into a long braid, her blue eyes filled with pleasure.

My cousin Thresh towered over the rest of us by at least 3 feet. His blonde hair always looked un-combed and his silver eyes looked bored.

Thresh and Maysilee were the only people I could talk to, and trust. Besides Opal, of course.

"Let's go. " I say as we make our way silently make our way out of Victor's Village and District 12.

**-Woods outside of District 12-**

Once in the woods, we all split into our groups.

Rue goes fishing. Foxglove gathers roots. Ragweed gathers berries. Maysilee sets up snares. Thresh and I go hunting.

"_Where is a something I can shoot?"_I thought. My bow and Arrow in hand, ready to fire at any second.

Then, a deer walks by.

"_Bingo _"I think to myself as I prepare to shoot our next meal.

I'm about to shoot, when a twig breaks behind me.

"What are you doing Feather?" Thresh asks me.

The deer runs off before I can fire.

"Damn you Thresh! You Scared It Off!" I shout to him.

"What are you gonna do with a deer? Today of all days?" He asks me.

"I would've sold it to Greasy Sae or a Peace Keeper or something. I would've figured it out!" I shout to him.

"C'mon. I got a few ducks. Let's regroup." Thresh said, motioning for me to follow him.

I shrug as he leads us to our meeting spot.

While walking there, I whistle something my Aunt Katniss taught me.

The Mockingjays pick up my tune and soon, they all sing, or at least copy, the whistle.

There's a moment of silence.

Then the tune comes back.

We use that whistle to signal to each other that it's time to head back.

"We've got all sorts of roots and berries." Foxglove said showing me some plant roots.

"Strawberry?" Ragweed offers me.

I shrug and take one.

"Fish is done." Rue says walking up to us.

"I've got a rabbit." Maysilee says walking up to us.

"Let's head back. We've got to get ready for this day anyway." Rue says bitterly.

We all lower our heads because we know that for one of us, today might possibly be our last day in District 12.

**-Center Square. 1 hour later.-**

I, dressed in a blue dress my mother gave me, walk side by side with Maysilee and Thresh.

Today is reaping day. The day I dread most. But in the capitols eyes, this is a special reaping day. For the next Hunger Games is going to be the 100th Annual Hunger Games or the fourth Quarter Quell.

The special torture for this Quarter Quell is that a child of a past victor is to be reaped. We still get the luck of the draw. But 1 girl and 1 boy, the child of a past victor, is to be reaped.

They had a vote in the Capitol and decided that 2 tributes can live this year.

Like the odds will be in my favor.

"Heather?" My 12 year-old next door neighbor, Peony, ask me.

Her dark-brown hair pulled into a pony-tail, her green eyes look up at me. Her tan skin makes me think one of her ancestors must have runaway form another District.

Peony is Opals best friend. Even if there a year apart.

"Yes, Peony?" I ask

"Good Luck. And may the odds be ever in your favor." She says mocking the Capitols accent.

I giggle a bit.

"Likewise." I say in the same tone.

She is the youngest child of our last victor, Alexander Burromuerto.

I'm lead to a roped off section on stage. There are only two 16 year-olds.

Maysilee and Me.

"I'm scared." She whispers to me.

I nod. I turn to the boys.

Ragweed is the only 13 year-old so he stands by himself. Then I glance at my cousin Aries.

His black hair and silver eyes look at me with worry.

I mouth 'Good luck' to him.

He mouths back 'You too'

Then a girl who doesn't look a week older than me, with tan skin walks up onto the stage. Her long, curly purple hair bounces as she walks. Her lemon yellow top, sky blue skirt, and mint green high-heels make me want to barf.

"Welcome to the District 12 Reaping Day, I'm Sierra Twine!" Sierra introduces herself. She doesn't have the Capitol accent. Weird.

After a long boring speal about The Dark Days, how the Hunger Games came to be, and introduction of past victors, and Opal because she has to be on stage;

"Now who will be our tributes from District 12? Ladies first." Sierra says. Digging into a bowl of 5 slips of paper.

I and Maysilee clutch each other. I have never been more nervous in my life. At usual Hunger Games reaping, the odds are always in my favor. But know, with only 5 optional tributes, I have a 1 out of 5 chance of getting picked.

As Sierra Twine pulls out a slip of paper, Maysilee hugs me tighter and I hug her as tight, Sierra unfolds the paper and reads the name.

"Heather Hawthorne." Sierra says clearly into the microphone.


	2. Alejandro

**To:**

**NTA FANFIC: Sorry, she's the main character, well one of them anyway, I can't kill her off. Although, I understand why you would want her dead. But how do you feel about Courtney?**

**Dreamer911: My mom always says there's a first to everything. I've got some plans for this story.**

**So on to chapter 2**

* * *

Heather's POV

Reaping Day

1:35 PM

1 out of 5.

I had 1 out of 5 chances of getting picked.

And I got picked.

"No….."Maysilee gasped.

She loosened her grip on me. I did the same to her. But I wished I never had to.

"Come, Come. Show the nation of Panem that pretty face."Sierra said so happily I had to actually restrain myself from slapping her.

"_Show no emotion… Show no emotion… Everyone is watching."_I told myself.

I could feel myself becoming pale.

26 years ago today, My Uncle Peeta and Aunt Katniss were reaped. 24 years ago today, My Aunt Madge was reaped. 21 years ago today, Peony's father, Alexander Burromuerto was reaped. 25 years ago today, my own mother was reaped along with my deceased Uncle Wheat.

The Hunger Games are practically a family trade.

Rue and Foxglove, being 18, clear my way. Rue looks at me with pity and sadness.

We were never that close, but the family bond and love is still there.

Foxglove. My only older sister. She looks as though she can't believe I got reaped.

"NO!" Opal wails.

She jumps off her chair and makes a mad dash for me.

She wraps her arms around my legs. I look down.

"_Show no emotion. Show no emotion."_I commanded myself. It was becoming a lot harder to do know. Opal is the only person, besides Maysilee and Thresh, who I truly love,

"No! You can't take my sister! You just can't! This isn't fair!" She weeps as she barriers her face into my legs. She knows that once a name is called, only a volunteer can save that person. She isn't old enough. And I got a feeling that no one will volunteer.

"Opal, sweetie, let go." I tell her as sweetly as I possibly can without crying.

I won't give the careers the satisfaction of my tears.

"Opal, let go." I say a sternly.

"No! Don't take my sister!" She continues her weeping. Haymitch, a neighbor, lifts her up by the waste. "No! Don't let them take her!" She wails as Haymitch cradles her in his arms.

"Stage is yours, sweetheart." He says and carries her back to my mother.

I walk over and stand by Sierra.

"Well… who was that little bundle of cuteness?" Sierra asks

"My little sister, Opal." I say.

"Well, she's just as cute as a button. She's eleven isn't she?" Sierra asks

I nod.

"Well, tell us, whose daughter are you?"Sierra asks

I'm getting tired of the questions.

"Primrose's 2nd daughter."I say.

"And she was the winner of the last quell! Following in your mother's footsteps I see." Sierra says happily.

I send her an unpleasant look.

She gets the hint and moves on.

"Now, who will the lucky boy be?" She digs into the boys bowl.

I'm praying that it won't be Thresh, Ragweed, or Aries. If I have to go into the games with one of them, the Capital will make these Games, a torture for District 12.

It isn't one of them.

"Alejandro Burromuerto." Sierra says clearly in the mic.

No. Not him!

The odds are not in my favor today.

* * *

**Short. I know. The next chapter will be better.**


	3. Tributes

**This chapter will be in Heather's POV**

Alejandro Burromuerto.

Of all the boys that could've gotten reaped, he had to get reaped.

Alejandro was the third son of our last victor. Alexander.

We didn't know each other, personally anyway, but he was in my grade.

While I only hung out with Maysilee and Thresh, he had more friends than could count.

I never talked to him.

But every now and then, I find him staring at me. But only to quickly look away.

Alejandro walked up to join Sierra.

His older brother Carlos looked shocked. Peony looked ready to cry. His other older brother, Jose, looked happy. Wow. He's a jerk!

"I understand that you're the son of District 12's last victor." Sierra said

"Yes. I am, and I intend to bring home a victory to District 12." Alejandro said charmingly into the mic.

I looked at him in shock.

Arrogance doesn't get you anywhere in the Hunger Games. Unless you're a career that is.

"Splendid! Now-"Sierra set down the mic, and grabbed my hand with her left hand and Alejandro's with her right. "Shake hands you two." Sierra said happily.

I forced myself to smile. Alejandro smiled a smile that sent a chill down my spine. When we shook hands, it felt as though a spark was going off.

Then we were taking into custody.

The room I was led into was big, and spacious.

The doors opened

"You have 3 minutes." A peacekeeper told us.

My father, Foxglove, Ragweed, and Opal rush into the room.

I embrace Opal and she's weeps into my shoulder. Ragweed, Foxglove, and my father embrace me and Opal.

"Where's Mother?" I ask

"She'll say good-bye to you in the Capitol." Father says.

"Huh?"I ask

"All the past victors, from every District, go to the Capitol for every game's."Ragweed explains.

"So they can watch their children die."Foxglove says bitterly.

"Heather, you have to win. You and Alejandro have to come home. You'll try to come home, won't you?" Opal asks pleadingly.

I shed a tear, but quickly wipe it away.

"I promise, Opal." I say

Then, time's up.

"I love you all!" I cry as the door shuts them out.

Aries and Rue come rushing in next.

Aries almost knocks me over.

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. I wish you didn't have to go." Aries says.

"I'll miss you too." I whisper to him.

"This belonged to our great Aunt Maysilee, then our Aunt Madge, then my Mother, and then me." Rue says holding up a Golden Mockingjay pin. "Now, I'm giving it to you." Rue says.

"Rue…" I say

"They let you wear tokens in the arena. To remind you of home."Aries says.

"You'll wear it won't you?" Before I can answer she pins it on my dress.

"You look just like my mother when she was your age." Rue says.

Aries gives me one last hug and Rue kisses my cheek before the peacekeepers drag them out to.

So far, my no crying rule is getting very hard to stick to.

Peony and Carlos come in next. Peony rushes up to hug me.

"Heather! I'm so sorry this happened to you!" Peony sobs.

"We wanted to let you know, that will make sure Opal stays safe. With most of our parents going to the Capitol and all." Carlos says solemnly. We don't really know each other, but he's one of the nicest guys I know.

"Thank You." I whisper.

Peony hugs me one last time, before her and Carlos walk out.

"Last visitors." A peacekeeper says as Thresh and Maysilee run in.

When they open there arms, I don't hesitate to embrace them. We have a good, long hug.

"You need to make a bow. A weak bow is better than no bow what so ever." Thresh says looking me dead in the eye.

"But that's not my biggest concern. I'll probably die in the first-"I start

"Don't say that! You can hunt, fish, trap, heal, you know what roots and berries are edible, and you know how to camouflage yourself. And, the most important one, you know how to make people like you." Maysilee says.

"You're right on the first part, but how can I make people like me?"I asked

"You're a very pretty girl! Just bat those eyelashes, wave to a few people, and smile: then you'll have the people of the Capitol eating out of the palm of your hand." Maysilee says.

"But-"I start to protest

"But nothing! You can hunt! You can win this thing!" Thresh says

"You can do it!" Maysilee and Thresh says in unison

The peacekeepers come in and start to drag them away.

"I love you both, so much! I promise, I'll try my hardest to come home! "I shout to them as they are pulled from my life.

"Time for you to go to the Capitol." A peacekeeper says dragging me to the station.

As the camera's flash and engulfs our faces, I'm glad I appear bored.

Alejandro actually is smiling charmingly and wink to the cameras.

"_You're a very pretty girl! Just bat those eyelashes, wave to a few people, and smile: then you'll have the people of the Capitol eating out of the palm of your hand." Maysilee's word repeat in my head._

I smile my prettiest smile I can muster and bat my lashes at the camera. I catch a glimpse of myself in the camera and I must admit, I look pretty flirty.

Then we step onto the train, and are pulled away from District 12.


	4. Train Ride: Part 1

**To:**

**casacada1007****: I'm glad you liked it! And thank you.**

**This will be in Heather's POV**

Train…

I sat beside Alejandro and my Uncle Peeta for the dinner we were having.

I have had rich food before, but never anything this good.

I was eating a baked chicken in orange sauce, vegetables and fruits were swimming in the sauce, 3 butter bread crescent biscuits, and a sparkling water.

"How are you two enjoying the food?"Aunt Madge asks me.

"It delicious." Alejandro said.

"It's the best food I've ever had." I said

"Even better than my cooking?" Aunt Katniss asked

"Aunt Katniss, no one's a better cook than you." I said sarcastically.

This caused my entire family (and Haymitch) to burst out laughing.

"I take it that she isn't a good cook." Alexander said

"Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, but I would never eat any of her cooking." My mother said

"I'm the baker and cook of the house. She's the hunter and gathers."Uncle Peeta said

"I'm so excited to be working for this District." Sierra said

"You are?"Alejandro and I asked in unison. We looked at each other for just a moment before turning back to Sierra.

"Yes. I know Effie was not excited about it at first, but I'm actually charmed by class District 12 has."Sierra said

"District 12 has class?"I asked. Haymitch looked ready to blow chunks. Not surprising, he is our local drunk.

"Once a Capital, always a Capital."Haymitch said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sierra said defensively.

"A girl like yourself, from the Capitol, and in your line of work, you're just told to say things like that to the "lesser" Districts, to make us feel honored before our Tributes are killed." Haymitch said.

Alejandro and I choked on our food. Sierra looked appalled

"HAYMITCH!"Aunt Katniss shouted.

"What is it, Sweetheart?" Haymitch asked.

"1. I told you to stop drinking, and 2. You're a mentor, just like the rest of us here."Aunt Katniss explained

"Escort." Sierra said.

"Girl Tribute." I said

"Boy Tribute." Alejandro said

"You're supposed to be giving them advice. You've been doing this longer than the rest of us." Uncle Peeta said

"Fine!" He turned to me and Alejandro. "You two want advice?" Haymitch asked us. I could smell the liquor on his breath.

"Yes!" I say

"Advice would be appreciated." Alejandro said.

Haymitch smiled.

"Stay Alive." Haymitch said as pulled two liquor bottles from under the table.

My anger was rising. I caught a glimpse of Alejandro out of the corner of my eye, and I could tell that his was two.

Then, I grabbed the liquor bottle he just opened and chucked it at the wall. Alejandro grabbed the one he hadn't opened and chucked at the wall to.

They both shattered upon impact.

Everyone, minus Haymitch, gasped.

Alejandro and I glared at Haymitch and continued to eat our food.

Haymitch turned to Alejandro.

"You… are so much like your father. Tuff, smart, and that handsomeness will get you far." Alejandro didn't perk up. He turned to me. "But you, how are you related to a sweet girl like your mother?" Haymitch asked

"Well, I guess-"I started angrily.

"And don't say "I get it from my father" act. I've met your father. He's not anything like you. Are you sure you aren't this one's daughter?" Haymitch pointed to My Aunt Katniss. "Cause you are just a regular ray of sunshine." Haymitch said sarcastically.

"Are you our mentor? Or are you just here to make us feel like garbage?" I snapped.

"You're supposed to help us, once we're in that arena, you are all me and Heather got! So, unless you feel like watching your friends children die and watch us come back to District 12 in a box, sober up and help us!" Alejandro shouted.

You could hear a pin drop. All eyes were on Alejandro, me, and Haymitch.

"2 words. Sta. Burn." Haymitch said as he reached to grab a biscuit.

Alejandro threw a knife, which cut off some of Haymitch's hair. And it landed in the wall.

As Haymitch did a double take I threw a knife at the table. It just barely missed his hand.

Me and Alejandro stormed off to our rooms.

We both slammed our doors. I flopped on the bed in my room.

"UGH! I JUST CAN'T STAND THAT MAN!" I shouted.

It was hard to believe he was the man that pulled Opal away from me a few hours ago.

There was a knock at the door. My mother wanting to talk to me.

"Go away, Mother! I don't want to talk to you!" I shouted

"Ok. How about, you let me in, and I talk while you listen." Sierra said from behind the door.

I raised my brow, but opened the door.

"What do you want?" I asked surprised

"To set a few things straight." Sierra said

I let her in, but closed the door behind her.

She took a seat on the bed.

"You have 3 minutes." I told her.

"Ok, first, bravo for what you did to Haymitch. Second, an escort is told to say that kind of thing, but I actually mean it." She started

"Okay. That makes me feel better." I took a seat beside her.

"And, I don't know why we treat District's 1 and 2 better than we treat all the other ones. And, I know that Effie and your mother, Katniss, didn't get along very well." Sierra said

"My mother is Primrose." I said

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, darling. And, I asked to be District 12's escort." Sierra told me.

I was shocked; I scanned her face, looking for any signs of a lie. There were none.

"You… You asked to be an escort for my District?" I asked

"Yeah. I just love District 12's charm. Don't you?" Sierra asked

"I didn't even though District 12 had charm." I said honestly

We both giggled a bit.

"Anything else you want to say?" I asked

"Actually, yes. I wish the Hunger Games didn't exist." That caught me off guard.

I looked at her, she smiled and laughed

"I knew you would look like that when I said it. The reason is; The Games are basically, kids around my age killing each other for the Capitols sick and twisted entertainment." Sierra said

"That's how…I feel." I say.

"That's how a lot of people feel. Now, c'mon let's go watch the District reapings." Sierra says and we both head to the viewing area.

5 minutes later…

I try and remember all the tributes, but only 6 stick out.

A 17 year old boy with black hair and a green mow-hawk and teal eyes from District 2.

An 18 year old girl with long blonde hair and olive eyes from District 4.

A 14 year old girl with red hair and brown eyes and a 14 year old boy with black hair and brown eyes from District 5. Who, when they're supposed to shake hands, kiss each other.

A small, 12 year old girl with light blonde hair and grayish-blue eyes from District 7.

And finally an 18 year old boy with orange hair and blue eyes from District 11, who frowns and glares at the cameras, and also refuses to shake hands with the female tribute.

When we reach District 12's reaping is shown, Opal looks almost desperate to keep me in District 12, while Alejandro looks almost like a career.

Smiling, arrogant, strong, handsome… wait… did I say handsome!

I mentally slapped myself.

"Well, looks like Foxface's niece is going into the arena." Aunt Katniss said

"And it looks like her boyfriend is going with her." Alexander said

I raised my brow.

"Who's Foxface?" I asked.

"Nobody. Nobody at all." Aunt Katniss got up and left.

Uncle Peeta followed her.

I glanced at Sierra and Alejandro.

They're as clueless as I am.

**Anyone wanna guess who the some of the other tributes are?**

**Oh, and check out my new poll on my profile!**

**Part 2 to come soon!**


	5. Train Ride: Part 2

**I apologize for the delay! I've been preoccupied with one of my other stories! Anyway, to:**

**NTA FANFIC: You got them all! Granted you missed Scott and the fact that I made it pretty obvious… Still nice!**

**Guest 1: Correct!**

**Guest 2: She will be eventually. Probably not until a few more chapters.**

**Now for part 2**

Heather's POV

Midnight.

I was wearing a soft red, silk nightgown. Problem was, I couldn't sleep.

I would fall asleep and be jolted awake by nightmares involving that red haired girl from District 5, My Aunt Katniss, and me.

In every dream, I saw My Aunt Katniss hunting, like she did when she was my age, and then a snarling fox would come and attack her. And as she ran from the fox, it transformed into the District 5 girl and My Aunt Katniss would change into me. I would jolt awake when the girl was about to stab me with a knife.

Sense I couldn't sleep, I figured I would walk around the train for awhile.

When I got to the viewing area I saw Alejandro and Sierra, in their own silk PJ's, digging through a box of tapes.

"I take it that you guys couldn't sleep." I said startling them.

"I kept having nightmares about that orange haired boy from District 11 killing…" He looked as though he was trying to think of something to say. "My… Mi Amor." Alejandro locked eyes with me when he said that last part.

For the dumbest reason, I blush.

"I kept having nightmares of our old President Snow coming out of his grave and making sure these Hunger Games are the deadliest of them all." Sierra shuddered.

"What are you guys looking at?" I ask joining them at the box.

"Tapes of the past Hunger Games, We figured out that the Blonde Girl from 11 is Johanna Mason's daughter, the blonde from 4 is Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta's daughter, and that the boy District 2 is the son of District 2 last male victor, Cliff." Alejandro said.

"We just finished watching the 75th Hunger Games. I have to admit, your Uncle and Mom made a pretty good team." Sierra said

I remember watching that Games when I was eleven.

My Uncle Wheat and My mother were reaped and put up against all odds. But with my mom's healing skills and my uncles' ability to out-wit the Careers, they made it all the way to the final 2. Then, My Uncle Wheat took his own life, by stabbing himself in the head. So my mom would make it home. I later found out, My Uncle Wheat had a bit of a crush on my mom.

"I wish I could've met him…" I mutter.

"Hey look, the 74th Hunger Games!" Alejandro said pulling out a tape.

"The start of it all." Sierra said.

"I've never seen this one." I said grabbing the tape from Alejandro.

"You haven't!" Alejandro and Sierra sounded surprised.

"I've seen my mothers, Haymitch's, my Aunt Madge's, and even Alexander's games. But I've never seen my Aunt Katniss's and Uncle Peeta's games." I said

"Well then, I guess we know which one we're watching next." Sierra said popping the tape in.

I plopped down on the couch and Alejandro sat right next to me. Sierra sat on the other couch.

Then I watched the District Reapings. District 5's female tribute stuck out the most.

"She looks a lot like the girl for 4th Quarter Quell." Sierra said

"And a fox." Alejandro said

Then, it all dawned on us.

"Foxface." We all said in unison.

"Hey, she looks like District 5's last victor. Chris Alice Voles. Foxface must be her sister." Sierra said

"Looks like we're gonna go up against Foxface's niece." Alejandro said.

Then, when District 12's reaping, our old escort, Effie, calls my mother's name, and then in desperation, my Aunt takes her place.

No one has exaggerated my mother's beauty.

And everyone's right, I do look a lot like my Aunt Katniss. In fact, she and I look identical, when she was younger that is. Then my Uncle Peeta is called.

Then, we watch the chariot rides. I can see why my Aunt Katniss is sometimes called "The Girl on Fire"

For the chariot rides, my Aunt and Uncle wore flaming capes.

"You just got to love Cinnia." Sierra said

Then we watched the tribute interviews.

"Who is that guy?" Alejandro asked

"Caeser Flickerman. He was the tribute interviewer before Josh Flimmermen." Sierra said

The tributes from District 11 caught me off guard.

The girl tribute, a small 12 year old girl with dark skin, hair, and bright dark eyes, who stood perched on her toes and arms slightly extended. She looked like a bird about to take flight.

"Welcome all the way from District 11, Rue!" Caeser said. I stopped breathing for just a second.

"Rue? Her name is Rue?" I whispered.

"Don't you have a friend named, Rue?" Alejandro asked

"A cousin. She's my Aunt Katniss's only daughter." I said

"And why do you think you have a good chance at winning?" Caeser asked bringing us back to reality.

"I'm very hard to catch. So don't count me out just yet." Rue said.

"Do you think your mother-" Sierra started.

"She's my Aunt!" I whisper bark at her.

"Now, welcome District 11's male tribute, Thresh!" Caeser said. I stop breathing again, just for a second.

"My cousin, Thresh. Thresh and Rue has the same name as the tributes from District 11." I say.

The Thresh on TV appears to be as solemn as my Thresh.

Then, my Aunt Katniss comes on screen.

"Wow, I'm not used to seeing her in a dress. She looks beautiful." I say.

Then, she did a twirl in her dress. Sierra, Alejandro, and my eyes practically popped out of my head.

As she twirled, the dress engulfed her in flames.

"Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire." I say. Alejandro and Sierra laugh a bit.

"Enjoying the show?" Two voices ask from behind us. I whip around.

"Aunt Katniss! Uncle Peeta! Aunt Madge! Mom! What are you doing here?" I ask

"We heard some noise so we decided to investigate." Alexander said

"Watching you mothers Hunger Games I see…" Haymitch said

"Haymitch, my only daughters name is Rue." Aunt Katniss said

"In our defense, we were curious!" Sierra said

"I told you guys, we should have shown the kids you're Hunger Games." My mom said looking at my Aunt Katniss said

"You're right, Prim." Uncle Peeta said

Alexander paused the show just as the true games were about to start.

"What do you kids want to know?" Aunt Madge asked

"What was the arena like?" Sierra asked

"How did you two win? What happened to the other tributes?' Alejandro asked

"Who are Thresh and Rue?" I asked

"Sierra, the answer to your question is; it was just like the woods outside District 12. Giving Katniss the advantage." My mom said

"Alejandro, the answer to your question is; we used some rebellion and nightlock berries. And we'll answer your second question later." Uncle Peeta said

"And Heather, Rue was my ally in my games. She reminded me of your mother in many ways. We trusted each other. We took out the Careers food supplies. Then, Marvel, the boy from District1, threw a spear into her abdomen. And I sang to her as she died. The one your mother sang to you and your siblings as babies. And Thresh, he spared me. You see, at the feast, the girl from District 2, Clove, she almost tortured me and killed me, but, Thresh saved me, and spared me. In their honor, I named your cousins after them. And, they have similar qualities too." Aunt Katniss said

"Like, what?" I asked

"Thresh, is big, solemn, and quite. And Rue, she loves music. More than anything. And, she's pretty handy with a sling-shot." Aunt Katniss said

"And know that story time is over, get to bed you two. We'll be in the Capitol tomorrow. You'll need the beauty rest." Haymitch said to me and Alejandro. He walked by me. "Espically you, doll face." He whispers to me.

**The next chapter, we'll be in the capitol.**


	6. The Chariot Ride

**I couldn't help but write another chapter!**

**To:**

**Animallover95: I'm glad you liked it and I am planning on putting other POV's in here.**

**Casacada1007: Glad that you like it!**

**I just planned out the actual games a bit better than I did before and I'm proud of how it turned out.**

**Now, for the chariot rides…**

Heather's POV

_Ri-i-i-p!_ With that, another layer of hair was removed from my body. And possibly with some skin

I gritted my teeth at the pain.

Jannah, a woman with flowing blonde hair with red high-lights at the end of each strand of hair that makes it appear as though her hair is on fire and eyes are as blue as the ocean, smiles at me sympathetically.

"Oh don't worry, dear. It's almost done." Jannah says as she pats me on the head.

I smile weakly and resist the urge to strangle her and the rest of my prep team.

"Ok, last one. Are you ready?" Azaiah, a man with tattoos that look as though fire is engulfing him and bright gold hair, as me cautiously.

I nodded.

Viola, a woman who has dyed her skin in a way that makes it look as though she is always on fire and bright purple eye brows, yanks the last piece sheet from my body along with any last traces of body hair. My under-arms, legs, torso, arms, and eye-brows have been waxed.

"_Now I know what I plucked bird feels like."_I thought.

"There! Now you look almost human!" Viola says happily.

Then, they swarm me like a bunch of flaming birds and pluck any last strands of hair from my body with tweezers.

"Ok, you look beautiful dear." Jannah says sweetly.

"Thanks… I guess."I say

"You poor girl, you were just so hairy!" Azaiah says

"Well, we don't have necessities for this kind of thing in District 12." This wins over Viola and Azaiah. Jannah looks at them in an unbelievable matter.

"Let's go get Cinnia!" Viola says happily as her and Azaiah rush off.

"I just want to say, I believe it's an honor to make the daughter of-"Not again! "Primrose Everdeen. I mean, Primrose Hawthorne." With that, Jannah walks out of the room.

I think that I should put on my think silk robe, but I know Cinnia will want to look at me.

"Well, well, well. I haven't seen you since you were small." Cinnia says walking in. His hair had become greyer over the years.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him as he looks over my body. I know my birthday is two weeks before reaping, but I know that this is the first time I've been to the Capitol. Ever.

"Why don't we talk about it? Sit down." Cinnia says as he joins me on the table I had been on for so long. I cover up.

"Ok, did you visit District 12 after I was born?" I ask him

"Oh no, your mother had to take you to the Capitol with her. Only being born two weeks before reaping. It raised a few discussions with President McLean, but he allowed it. And everyone just loved you! You made The 84th Hunger Games the most popular ones since… well… since Alexander's games. **(A/N: Just to let you guys know, Alexander was 18 when he won his Hunger Games.)**

"Really?" I asked appalled.

"Really. They had a special interview during the games, rumor has it they had that interview with your mother just so they could get footage of you. A lot of people thought you were Katniss's daughter though…" Cinnia said

"I get that a lot." I laughed.

"Now, on to your Chariot Ride outfit. As you can tell, Portia and I make District 12 unforgettable each year…" Cinnia starts.

It's true. For the past 5 years, they had used the properties of coal dust. Last year, even though both tributes were killed, they were unforgettable. The outfits hugged their skin, and coal colored fabric blew out behind them. That year was by far my favorite, in chariot ride base anyway.

"Well, this year, were going back to the basics. Before you go into that arena, you will be known as Heather Hawthorne, The Girl on Fire!" Cinnia says. I smile.

A Few Hours Later…

My natural features have been drawn out. Silver eyes, skin the color of dirty snow, pale pink lips, and my long raven hair had red ribbons in it.

My outfit, for what I could tell of it, was a black dress (that hugged my body and showed off my "Curves") a golden and red cape that went to y hips, and a black crown.

"You and Alejandro are going to look amazing!" Cinnia said.

Then, I was led to an elevator and was led to the waiting stables.

"Wow, you look… wow."Alejandro said in awe.

He looked handsome himself. Black, skin tight suit that showed off his muscles, a golden and red cape that went to his knees, and a black crown.

"You do too." I said. I fought back the sudden urge to drool.

Alexander and my mother exchanged knowing smiles.

When, we got to the waiting stables, the careers and the District 11 tributes were already there.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Just wait until they give the signal to get on your chariot."Haymitch said. Alejandro went over to talk to the Districts from 11.

I walked over and pet the horse from my chariot.

"Wow! That dress is beautiful!" The girl from District 4 says walking up to me.

"Thanks, I like yours too." I tell her.

Her dress is an ocean blue color. A style of dress my Aunt Madge calls a Mermaid dress. The top of it is patterned like scales and the skirt does resemble a mermaid tale. Her shawl is made of a fishnet and lined with pearls. Her hair is filled with blue beads and white beads resembling pearls.

"I'm Bridgette." The girl says holding out here hand

"Heather." I shake her hand.

"I guess we're going to be up against each other in the games." Bridgette says

"I guess so." I say

"Bridgette, time to get in place!" A small, 13 year old boy calls.

"I'll see you later!" Bridgette says.

"Kay!" I go find hop on our chariot.

"Making alliances with the careers I see. Who would've thought, you of all people, would make friends with a career." Alejandro says teasingly.

"Like how you were making an alliance with the tributes from District 11?" I shot back in the same tone.

"That boy from 11 is like a stone cold wall. He doesn't do anything. I mostly talked to the girl." Alejandro said

Then, the gates open, and the tributes from District 1 are off. They're always favorites.

"Chins high! Smiles! They'll love you!" Cinnia says. We nod.

"Wait! Before you go out! Join hands! They'll love it!" Aunt Madge Calls out!

We shrug and just as we're about to head out, we join hands.

Alejandro's POV

The crowd loves us! They actually look in the program they've been given and begin to chant our names.

I catch a glimpse of us on screen.

My entire body suit is on fire. The tips of my crown looks as though it has little embers on it and the little black strings weaved into my hair are on fire. The cape looks as though it is on fire.

I glance to my right and blow a kiss in the direction. A million hands reach out to grab it.

Then, I catch a glimpse of Heather. I swear she gets more beautiful every time I look at her.

The dress is completely on fire, her ember toped crown looks like ting fireflies lighting her way, her raven hair seems to shine with the fire light, and her cape seems to flow behind her. That sonrisa on her face, I wish she would smile more often. She could light up all of Panem.

A red rose lands in her hand, she sniff's it delicately, and then blows a kiss in the general direction it came from. A billion hands reach out to grab the kiss. She laughs.

I begin to lose feeling in my hands, so I start to loosen.

"Don't let go! I think I'll fall!" Heather says to me. I blush just a bit. Hopefully she doesn't notice.

Then, we pull into the city square; I can tell we're getting more than our far share of Air Time. It's common courtesy to cut to the President when he starts to make his speech. But the cameras keep flashing to President McLean and Heather and I. Strangely, I don't mind.

Then, the anthem booms in my ears, and we are led into the Training Facility. This is to be our Home/Prison until the Games begin.

Dakota's POV…

I can't believe that District 12 bitch. What's her name… um…? Heather. She stole the spot-light from me just like her mom Katniss did to my Aunt Glimmer.

I remember my fellow Tribute, Justin, and I watching the 84th Hunger Games. She doesn't even remember!

"Hey Dakota, maybe we should talk to the other tributes. Courtney, Duncan, and I are gonna talk to that boy from 12. He seems promising. Maybe you should talk to that… whatever her name is." Justin said

"Fine." I groaned as our prep team helped us down.

Heather's POV…

Stylist's swarmed us to praise us. We managed brush them off.

"Wow! You guys were pretty amazing out there. Especially you." The girl from District 2 fawned over Alejandro. She was a few inches shorter than me, tanned skin, onyx eyes, and short mocha hair.

Her outfit is the standard Peace Keeper uniform.

"Why thank you senorita." Alejandro said charmingly. I felt my blood boil just a bit. I decided to give these two some space.

"Oh my god! You almost looked as beautiful as a girl from District 1!" The girl from District 1 says. Obviously an attempt at a Compliment.

"Uh… thanks." I say.

"I mean, it probably would've have been better to do your own make-up, even though I didn't get to do my own, how do you survive?" She said

I had to admit, she looked fabulous.

Her long blonde hair, emerald eyes, tan skin, and pink lips are only part of her current beauty. Her dress looks like a giant diamond with smaller diamonds a top her hair.

"I just avoided mirrors for most of my life and only looked at myself when it was absolutely necessary." This causes her to laugh.

"I'm Dakota Milton. I think your mom, Katniss, should know my Aunt Glimmer." Dakota.

"Actually, Primrose is my mother. I get that a lot." I say. I catch her looking at Alejandro.

"Guess you're gonna go drool over him like that other girl, huh?" I tease.

"No! I'm loyal to my Sam!" Dakota snaps at me.

I can see the boy from 2 and 1 glaring at him

"Guess they have some stiff competition." I mutter under my breath.

The boy from 1, who I admit is not too bad on the eyes. I mean, tan skin, he works out, black shaggy hair, and the bluest eyes' I've ever seen, stomps over here.

"C'mon, Dakota, let's go!" He wraps an arm around Dakota.

"Oh, but before we go, this is… I'm so sorry; I didn't catch your name." Dakota smiles.

"Heather." I say dryly.

"Well, Heather…" Justin starts looking at me up and down. "I'll see you around." He smiles at me charmingly and winks as he and Dakota leave.

For the dumbest reason, I blush.

"Hey gorgeous, I'll see you at training." The boy from 2 winks at me.

"Don't you have a girlfriend, Duncan?" The girl asks following behind him

"Chill Courtney. She isn't here." Duncan retorts back to her.

"You're such an ogre!" The two tributes begin to argue.

"Heather! Over here!" Aunt Madge calls me over. I see Johanna Mason. One of District 7's victors. Standing next to the little girl.

"So Prim, are you sure that this one is yours." Johanna says.

"Mother, I can even tell that Heather is Primrose's daughter." The little girl says. I like her already.

"How can you tell? Cause for once, you're the only person who doesn't think I'm her daughter." I say pointing to my Aunt Katniss.

"Your kind just like my mother." The little girl says.

"Ok… how did you know that about me?" I ask her. Alejandro is watching on in amusement.

"I simply read your aura. By the way, my name is Dawn. I am Johanna's youngest daughter." Dawn says sweetly. Know that I get a closer look at her; she resembles Opal at a great length. Blonde hair, blue eyes, small stature, and they both couldn't tip the scale even soaking wet.

"Interesting kid you got there." Katniss says to Johanna. For as long as I can remember, those two had been going at it neck and neck.

Before the two can start growling at each other, Uncle Peeta steps in.

"Well Johanna, it was good seeing you. But, we should get going." Uncle Peeta pushes me and Alejandro to the elevator, and we all ride to the twelfth floor.

"_My torture has begun."_I think bitterly.

**Next chapter will be the beginning of training. I need an idea for what Heather can do to show the game makers.**

**On an unrelated note, how would you guys like to see a Total Drama crossover with The Hunchback of Notre Dame? Just wondering?**


	7. Training Begins

**Ok, so I went on iTunes to download a TV show, it's going to take awhile, so I figured, I'd update this story.**

**Anyway to:**

**Casacada1007: Glad that you like it!**

**Animallover95: Here is a list of all the tributes. If you want me to explain anyhing, just PM me.**

**District 1:**

**Justin Shawl**

**Dakota Milton**

**District 2:**

**Duncan Duke**

**Courtney Sanchez**

**District 3:**

**Cameron Fields**

**Unimportant Girl**

**District 4:**

**Unimportant Boy**

**Bridgette Odair**

**District 5:**

**Mike Richards**

**Zoey Flowers**

**District 6:**

**Unimportant Tributes**

**District 7:**

**Unimportant Boy**

**Dawn Mason**

**District 8:**

**Dj Smith**

**Katie Ross**

**District 9:**

**Unimportant Boy**

**Izzy Webbers**

**District 10:**

**Semi-Important Boy**

**Unimportant Girl**

**District 11:**

**Scott Winters**

**Unimportant Girl**

**District 12:**

**Alejandro Burromuerto**

**Heather Hawthorne**

**Hope you enjoy the beginning of training!**

After enjoying cinnamon rolls, pancakes, and various fruits for breakfast, Cinnia dressed me in skin tight black pants, bright red tunic, and leather shoes. He even demanded that I wear my Mockingjay pin into the training room. I decided to pull my hair into a long braid. Just to give people another reason to think I'm Katniss's daughter.

"Ready?" Cinnia asks

"As ready as I'll ever be." I say sarcastically.

"Cheer up! After last night, the game makers will be paying extra close attention to you." Sierra says. Apparently, her duties didn't end at the train ride. So, she is to escort me and Alejandro from the 12th floor to below ground level. Alejandro wears tight black pants and leather shoes like me, but his tunic is a dark brown color.

"Ready for training you two?" Sierra asks us in a monotone voice once we're in the elevator.

"No. I don't even know what to do." Alejandro says

"I don't either." I chip in.

"Do the thing you're most horrible at. Like Heather… ok you can do a lot of things really well so just pretend to suck at everything." Sierra says

"And me?" Alejandro said

"You're good at throwing heavy things and working with knifes, right? So stick to everything but that. You two should be fine." Sierra reassures us.

The doors open and Sierra ushers us in. It's like a huge gymnasium filled with obstacle courses and various weapons. The only other tributes that are yet to arrive are from District 8. While someone pins a paper with **12 **on it, I notice that the other tributes are in a tense circle.

"This is going to be hell." I whisper to Alejandro

"No, no. The Games are gonna be like hell. But, this is a close second." He whispers back as we join the circle just as District 8 enters.

I study the tributes from 8. And I already pity them.

The Boy is big, and just by looking at him I can tell he's strong. But he's whimpering and I think he whispering something along the lines of "I want my momma, I want my momma, I want my momma."

The girl seems determined, confident, and reliable. But, she's not very big and doesn't look very strong.

My guess is, they won't make it pass the first night.

A strong, muscular woman walks in.

"Welcome all tributes. Now, just to get this out of the way, I hate you all. My name is Eva. And I only took this job because I could evaluate the tributes and to yell at them." Eva says as she begins to explain the training schedule. Experts will remain in each station. We're free to travel to each station as we please. There are stations in survival skills, others are fighting techniques. We're allowed to engage with combat as long as we have someone to supervise us.

"Alright, get to training!" Eva shouts to us as we disbanded.

Just as I am about to head to the edible plants area, the girl from District 9 bounces over to me.

"HI! I'M ISSABELLA WEBBLERS! BUT YOU CAN CALL ME IZZY! I'M FROM DISTRICT 9 AND I WAS WONDERING OF YOU WANTED TO KNOW ABOUT THE OTHER TRIBUTES! CAUSE I CAN TELL YOU ANYTHING!" Izzy says rapidly.

"Um… sure." I say looking at her strangely.

"Ok! District 1 tributes are Dakota Milton and Justin Shawl. There's a rumor going around that Dakota's daddy payed for her to get in the Hunger Games just so she can get on TV. Justin volunteered to impress all the girls of Panem. District 2 tributes Duncan Duke and Courtney Sanchez used to date but they broke up because they kept arguing! Hard to believe huh?" Izzy asks me.

I glanced at the tributes from 2 who are in a heated argument.

"Yeah, hard to believe." I told Izzy.

"Ok. District 3 boy tribute is Cameron Fields; my guess is he won't last long. District 4 tribute Bridgette is one of the nicest girls ever to enter this world. District 5 tributes Mike Richards and Zoey Flowers have been dating since they were 12. There 14 now. District 7 Dawn Mason, she's the youngest one here. District 8 tributes Dj Smith and Katie Ross, probably won't make it pass the first night. District 10 male tribute… I don't really know his name, but he's really good with a sword. District 11 male tribute Scott Winters, not much is known about him. Well, have fun!" Izzy ran off to the edible plants section. I decided to go to the knot tying station instead.

"Hi, I'm Aqua. I work the knot tying station. Think you can tie a Turks head knot?" Aqua hands me some rope.

Justin's POV…

I breeze by the edible plant section.

Dakota walks up to me.

"So, Courtney and Duncan are working on Alejandro, I'll work on Bridgette and Izzy, and maybe you could work on Heather." Dakota says.

I glance over to the knot tying station to see Heather trying to tie a complicated knot, to no avail.

"Time to earn some brownie points." I smile as I sneak up behind her.

Just as she's about to ask Aqua for help, I reach around her and work my magic as I tie the knot for her.

"Hope I was helpful." I say smoothly.

"I guess you were." Heather said coolly.

"I'm Justin. But, you probably already knew that." I said

"Uh… yeah. You're from District 1. You winked at me after the parade." Heather said

"I'm glad I made-"I grabbed her hand and kissed it. She blushed a bit. "An impression on you." I say laying on the charm.

Alejandro walks over from the bow and arrow section. He wrapped his arm around Heather.

"Is there a problem?" Alejandro glares at me.

"No, I was just talking to Heather." I said calmly.

"And he was just leaving." Heather shoves me away.

"Ok, ok. But, I'll be around if you want to talk, Heather." I wink and give her my most charming smile.

"_I know I'm gonna win the Hunger Games, and I wouldn't mind Heather winning the Games. Me and her would be quite a team."_ I thought.

**Review**


	8. Rue's Little Melody

**To:**

**Animallover95: I'm glad that you love this story!**

**Redpony: I think you'll like this chapter. Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

Scott's POV…

My knife went flying. It hit the dummy's left arm.

Ugh! I can't stand this! I need to get my hands on a spear. That's what I'm best with anyway.

"Are you ok, Scott?" The girl from District 7 asks.

"How did you know my name?" I ask

"I simply read your aura. Well, the parts of it I could read anyway. Plus, my friends over there told me." She pointed to the District 5 lovebirds.

"Thanks for the concern fairy princess, but I can take care of myself." I shrugged her off. As I prepared to throw another knife.

"Well than may I take a turn at the knife station?" She asked sweetly.

"_I s she serious?"_I laughed in my head but I kept a straight face. I handed her the knife and stepped off to the side to watch her.

"Thank You." She grabbed the knife and prepared to throw it.

"Am I holding this right?" She asked innocently. I heard the Career's chuckle slightly at this.

"Yeah, go ahead throw it." I told her. She threw it and it landed only 2 inches away from the dummy's heart.

My jaw dropped. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Careers do the same.

She smiled and nodded her head, and then she walked over to the District 5 tributes.

"What the hell just…" She just dooped me and the Careers. I stomped over to her and the boy from 5.

"Is there a problem, Scott?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah man, everything ok?" The boy from 5 asked

"What the hell kind of a game are you playing fairy princess?" I hissed at her.

"Firstly, I prefer to be called by my name, Dawn. And secondly, this is Mike." The boy smiled and waved

"I don't care! All I want to know is… wait a minute. Where's the red head?" I asked. She seemed to disappear from the group.

Mike and Dawn smiled.

"Where is it you pig? I know you took it!" The girl from 2 shouted at her partner.

"What are you talking about? I didn't take your precious axe." The boy from 2 shouted

"Yes you did! You were the last one near it before it turned up missing!" The girl shouted

"Listen here, princess. I. Didn't. Take. It."

"Don't call me that! I'm not your "princess" anymore!"

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Ok, just give me back the axe. And I won't have to hurt you." The girl smiled

"I'm gonna tell you this one last time: I didn't take your stupid axe. Nor would I want to take your stupid axe!" The boy fired back.

The girl lunged at the boy, but was held back by the boy from 1 and the girl from 9.

Most of the other were very scared of the girl by now. But the girl from 4 and the tributes from 12 seemed pretty amused by the antics.

Then, I glanced up to see the District 5 girl, hiding in the Rope Course, holding onto an axe.

"Score one for, Zoey." Mike whispered.

"Ok, I have to admit, you three are pretty tuff." I told them

"That's why we wanted to talk to you." Mike said

"You see, we were thinking, since the Career's have their alliance… we should have ours." Dawn told me.

"You want me… to be part of your alliance?"I asked

"Yeah. You're big, strong, and pretty good with a spear." A female voice said. Zoey walked up to Mike and kissed him on the check.

"Well?" Dawn looked up at me expectantly. I smirked

"I'm in." I told them

"Great! Now, we figure we want one more person in this alliance. But, we're not sure who we want. We got three options. And we want you to choose." Zoey explained

"Let's talk more over in the shelters station." I said. They all nodded and we all walked over.

"So, who are the choices?" I ask

"The first one is Bridgette. The girl from 4." Dawn says

"Hell no. I don't trust Careers." I said flatly.

"Ok, the second choice is Dj. The guy from 8." Mike said

I glance over to see Dj sobbing at the edible insects' station and his District partner trying to calm him down. To no avail

"I don't think that's such a good idea." I said

"Ok, then. How about Heather. The girl from 12." Zoey said. I perk up at the mention of District 12.

Ever since the 74th annual Hunger Games, District 11 and District 12 have always teamed up and managed to get to the final 10 or the final 7.

I glance over to see her and her district partner in the camouflage section.

Heather was painting her arm look like bark on a tree and the boy was trying to do it exactly like her, but it wasn't going very well. Then, I noticed something pinned over Heather's heart. My eyes widened as I saw what it was.

A mocking jay pin.

I remember my pappy, one of Rue's little siblings and winner of the 80th Hunger Games, told me of The 74th Hunger Games.

He told me about Katniss and Rue's alliance, of how Rue trusted Katniss for her Mockingjay pin, how Rue and Katniss destroyed the Careers food supplies, and of how Katniss sang to Rue as she died. He also taught me My Aunt Rue's four note tune she used.

"Scott, well, what do you think?" Mike asked. I smirked.

"Lunch time!" Eva called. Heather started to wipe off her arm.

"Yes. In fact, watch this." I smirked

Heather's POV…

"Dude, you suck at camouflage." I joked

"Well I didn't have Peeta Mellark how to teach me the ways of the baker." Alejandro joked right back.

"Let's just go get some lunch. Everyone else already went." We started to walk toward the mess hall. Then it happened:

The four note melody my Aunt Katniss taught me and my family rang through the room. I froze mid-track.

"Heather? Everything ok?" Alejandro asked

The melody rang through again. I whipped around to see Scott standing a few feet behind me. Smirking. Mike, Zoey, and Dawn a few feet behind them.

How could Scott possibly know that melody? My Aunt Katniss taught me and my cousins this.

"How… How do you…?" I stutter.

"Shouldn't you and your friend be getting to lunch?" Scott asks as he, Mike, Zoey, and Dawn walk off to lunch.

"Heather, what just happened?" Alejandro asked

"I just have a few questions for Aunt Katniss." I stomp off to lunch. Leaving Alejandro in confusion.

**Whatcha think? Tell that button right there.**


	9. Scores

**To:**

**YouKnowWho: I'm happy that you like it!**

**Dreamer991: Thanks, I had planned out that alliance fairly well.**

**Animallover95: Thanks! And like I said in the PM, just some part of my weird mind. **

**Redpony: I'm glad that you like the alliance. Yes Scott is Rue's nephew. Weird, right? And Rue, next to Katniss and Haymitch, are my fav characters. I wept when Rue died, since I figured she would make it to the final four. So I figured, I'd pay tribute to her. I just through the "Am I holding this right?"** **just to make Dawn seem tiny to the Careers'.**

**Tdroti-lover: I'm glad that you like it! I like Dott too…**

**HGGoneLuv1399: I can't wait to read it! And I'm glad that you like the story!**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Heather's POV…

Lunch is a bit awkward after Scott's little stunt. My mind is racing.

"_Where did he learn that tune? A simple, meaningless, four note tune that me and my cousins use to signal we're ready to go home."_ I thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Alejandro sat by me.

"Do you think Katniss and Peeta know anyone in District 11?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" We turn to see Zoey, Mike, Scott, and Dawn standing behind us.

"Go ahead." Alejandro shrugs. I ignore them as best as I can, but I can feel Scott smirking.

After that, lunch isn't very eventful. But something interesting did happen during the last part of today's training.

Alejandro and I were finishing up at the edible insect section, most of the Careers were working on the rope course and spear section, and some other tributes were on The Gauntlet Course. When:

"Hey, Girl on Fire!" Courtney shouted. Everyone turned to us.

"May I help you?" I tried to remain calm.

"C'mon! We're sparring." Courtney walked over to the Hand-to-Hand Combat section. I frowned but followed her.

"I'll try not to hurt you." Courtney smirks.

"Same here." I shoot back. She frowns. The man in charge of the station, Hugo a man whose skin has been dyed a mint green, put Courtney and me at an equal distance from each other.

"Ready?" Hugo asks.

"Hell Yes." Courtney readied herself.

"Why not?" Courtney glares at me.

"Spar!" Hugo steps off to the side. Courtney lunches at me, but I move out of the way and trip her.

"Big Mistake, 12." Courtney growls. She lunges at me again and starts to shove me down.

"Big Mistake, 2" I growl at her. We struggle for a few minutes then I shove her down to the ground hard. She groans.

"I'm done here." I join Alejandro at the snares station.

"Do you realize what you just did?" Alejandro hissed at me.

"Yeah, I put a Career in her place." I shrug.

"For now! But what about during the Quell?" Alejandro asks. I glance back to see Courtney shooting daggers at me.

"Head for the hills I guess." I say. After that, an uneventful hour. Then we head back to our floor. I know what I'm going to do.

Katniss's POV…

"What I'd like to know is how Wheat managed to get an eleven. How'd he do that Prim?" Sierra asks.

"Well, he-"Alejandro and Heather step in.

"Hi Guys!" Madge smiled. Heather walks over toward me and Peeta, with a look of determination.

"Can we-"Peeta starts.

"The boy from 11, Scott, used the four note melody that you taught us, Aunt Katniss. But how could he? You taught us that back in District 12. So tell me, how could Scott have possibly known that whistle?" Heather crosses her arms.

You could hear a pin drop. Alejandro whispers something in Sierra's ear. I exchange glances with Peeta, Haymitch, Prim, Madge, and Alexander. I sigh.

"It's time that you two watch the rest of Peeta's and my Hunger Games." I look at Heather dead in the eye. She and Alejandro look at each other.

Heather's POV…

After changing into some more comfortable clothes, Alejandro and I, plus our stylist and prep teams, gather around to watch the rest of the games.

"Are you sure that these two should watch it?" My mom asked a bit scared.

"I agree with Prim. These games were the start of it all." Alexander. Madge shoved him hard.

"Start of what?" I ask.

"Nothing, Feather. Let's just watch the games." Uncle Peeta says and we pick up from where we left off on the train.

The Career tributes catch my eye. The boy from 1, Katniss tells me his name is Marvel, seems pretty tuff. The girl from one, Glimmer, resembles Dakota in every way. The boy from 2 and the leader of the pack, Cato, looks like a brutal killing machine. The Girl from 2, Clove, her ability with knives scares me. The girl from 4, nothing really stands out about her. I watch them brutally kill 11 tributes. Katniss, Peeta, Rue, and Thresh made their way out of the bloodbath fairly easily.

Aunt Katniss must have made quite an impression on the Capitol back then; she's getting way more than her fair screen time. The Careers get about half as much as her and then they show other tributes every so often. Then, when they show the next morning, dawn practically, I see the Career tributes kill the girl from 8. But, I notice someone else in the Career pack:

"Uncle Peeta… you were a Career!" I shout at him.

"Let me explain." Uncle Peeta says.

"I've never seen any tribute from 12 join a Career pack! Why would you do that?" I ask him. Aunt Katniss and Haymitch chuckled a bit.

"I guess everyone's right… you are more like Katniss, Sunshine." Haymitch smirked.

"That's exactly what I thought. Turns out… well… watch the Games." Katniss smiles.

We watch Katniss dodge balls of fire, no doubt inspired by her "Girl on Fire" routine, and get chased into a tree by the Careers. Then, Rue appears in a tree and she motioned to a Tracker Jacker nest above Katniss. By morning, Katniss has sawed through the branch and it plummets to the ground. Katniss receiving a few stings from the Tracker Jackers. But the girl from 4 and Glimmer receiving the most stings, thus die. Katniss then passed out, after Peeta saves her and receives wounds from Cato, and Rue saves Katniss.

"Let's just skip the next few days, rather un-important." Haymitch said as he fast-forwarded two days.

Rue and Katniss make a plan to destroy the Careers food supply. I smile as the four note melody is used.

"So Rue taught you that tune." I say.

"In District 11, it meant the end of the day. In the arena, it meant safety." Katniss smiles.

We watch as Foxface hops from place to place to reach the food supplies, I watch as she silently shrieks as she smack against the ground.

"Why did she do that?" Alejandro asks.

"Land Mines, hijo." Alexander says.

"Come Again?" Sierra asked

"The crippled boy from 3 reactivated the land mines and my sister used it to her advantage." Mom said

Then, an explosion sound brings us back to the TV. Katniss blew up the food supplies, causing great stress for Cato and a death for the boy from 3.

"Cato scares me slightly…" Sierra muttered.

Then, Katniss is shown trying to save Rue, but Marvel threw a spear in her abdomen. Alejandro, Sierra, and I were taken aback.

"Sing…?" Rue chocked out. Katniss starts to sing.

"… Rue's Lullaby… That's why we call it that in our family." I say.

"Yep." Katniss says.

"I just thought it was because Rue was born first." I say.

Then, the old commentator, Claudius Templesmith, announces that two tributes can win.

The rest of the games fly by with Thresh smashing Cloves head, Cato killing Thresh, and Foxface dying by eating Nightlock Berries.

Then, mutations that resemble fallen tributes, attack Cato, Peeta, and Katniss. Cato uses Peeta as leverage; Katniss shoots him in the hand he is sent falling down. Katniss shoots an arrow into his head as he is eaten by the mutts. Then, Claudius announces that only one tribute can win. Peeta and Katniss are about to eat the Nightlock berries when they are announced winners. Madge turns off the TV.

"The head Game maker… the one who caused the two of us to win… Seneca Crane… he was executed for that." Katniss says.

"Now that all of this is out of the way, The Private Sessions are coming up… you two better come up with something fast." Haymitch takes a sip of his drink, most likely tequila, and walks off.

Then, a brilliant idea comes to me.

**-xoxoxo-**

**That's one chapter done! Would you all like to see the next one?**

***Everyone nods***

**Ok, here it is!**

**-xoxoxo-**

On the third day of training, they call us into lunch, and then one by one, we all enter our private session, until only Alejandro and I are left.

"Figured out what you're gonna do?" I ask Alejandro when Scott leaves.

"Probably gonna throw something heavy. You?" Alejandro asks. I smirk.

"I've been dying to get my hands on some bows." Alejandro laughs a little.

"Heather Hawthorne." I take a deep breath and prepare myself.

"Shoot straight." Alejandro smiles. I smile back at him.

As I enter the training room, I notice the Game Maker, Cle Hatchet, a burly, tan man with black eyes and a black uni-brow wearing a green dress shirt, white tie, brown dress pants, and brown boots watches me enter. He smirks. I glance at the camo station and see some blood red paint or maybe its berry juice, and I see a dummy lying on the ground. I smirk.

"Heather Hawthorne, District 12." I say loud and clearly. I run over, grab the dummy, dash over to the Camo station and paint the two words on the dummy's head. Seneca Crane. I run over to the knot stations and tie a noose around him and hang the dummy.

Praying that I still have enough time, I run over to the bow and arrow station. Oh how I wished to get my hands on these bad boys all week.

I remember a time back when I was thirteen. I was out in the woods with Thresh and Maysilee, Thresh dared me too fire off three arrows at the same time. I won the bet and scored two birds and a deer.

I prepare my arrows. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Cle Hatchet and the other Game Makers looking at me both surprisingly and curiously. I take a deep breath; look at my three target zones, and fire.

BULLSEYE!

One arrow goes into the abdomen. One into the heart area and one into the head. I set the bow down and turn to the Game Makers.

"I hope you enjoyed the show." I smiled as I bowed. The Game Makers look at me in shock.

"You… You May go now Miss Hawthorne." Cle Hatchet chokes out. I smile and exit.

Later…

"What were you thinking, Young Lady?" My mother scolds me.

"I was thinking of making myself remember able." I tell her.

"In all fairness, it does seem like a smart way to be remembered." Portia chimed in.

"It makes what I did look small." Katniss laughed.

"I think she did a good job!" Sierra exclaimed and I smiled at her.

"I second the girl with Grape Soda hair." Alejandro smirks. Sierra shoves him a little. Peeta, Cinnia, Madge, Alexander, and the Prep Teams nodded in agreement.

"You all are not helpful!" My mother shrieks. Haymitch walks in.

"Finally! Haymitch, Can you please help me out here?" My mother begs. Haymitch gives me a thumb up.

"Nice shooting sunshine! Where did you get the Seneca idea from?" Haymitch asks me.

"It came to me after Aunt Katniss told me what happened to him." I laugh.

"Thank You, Katniss." My mother says. Katniss sticks out her tongue.

"What did you say?" Haymitch asked

"I hope you enjoyed the show." Haymitch and I say in unison.

"Genius!" Alexander laughs

"Why am I arguing with this?" Mother whines.

"That's what I'd like to know…" Peeta said.

"Be quite, Peeta." Mom said.

Later…

Josh Flimmermen, a man with big black hair and blue eyes, announces the scores. Only a few catch my eye.

Justin: 10

Dakota: 9

Duncan: 11

Courtney: 11

"Yep… that figures." I grumble.

"You are so Katniss." Sierra giggles.

Bridgette: 7

"Isn't she a Career?" Madge asks.

"I think so…" Portia said.

Mike: 6

Zoey: 5

"I guess that's good." I mutter.

Dawn: 7

"Pretty Good score." Alejandro and I smile.

Even though I still I don't know his name, the boy from 10 scores an 8.

Scott: 9

"Ok… moment of truth… for Alejandro anyway." Sierra said

Alejandro: 11.

We're all in shock.

"Alright Alejandro!" Peeta says.

"Good job, hijo." Alexander says.

"Nice job kid." I hug him. I notice a blush on his face as I do so.

"Thanks." Alejandro smiles.

"Now for our final score. From District 12, Heather Hawthorne. A score of…" Josh seems surprised. "12." My mouth drops in surprise.

"But… But… But How?" I choke out.

"They must've liked your spunk!" Sierra pats me on the back.

"Or they want to target you…" My mom says and she leaves the room.

The Next Day…

Everyone, except Alejandro sits at the table for breakfast.

"Where's Alejandro?" I ask.

"Oh… about that… you and Sierra will be working on how to make the audience like you. Since like your mother, that's your problem area." Haymitch said

"My mother is Primrose Hawthorne. And what about Alejandro?" I ask again.

"He asked to be trained privately." Haymitch said.

President Chris McLean's POV.

Rose Garden…

"You gave her a 12!" I shout to Chef Hatchet.

"She earned it." Chef shouts.

"Chef, no one in the past century has ever received a 12." I shout to him.

"You know I prefer to be called Cle. And there's a first time for everything." Chef shouts back.

"Whatever." A peacekeeper enters.

"Sir. The hovercraft is ready. Would you like to depart know?" She asks me.

"Yes, I would." I glare at Chef.

"Might I ask where you are going?" Chef returns my glare.

"I have a meeting with someone from District 12's team." I say as I leave him behind in my Great Uncles' rose garden.

**Chef? Head Game Maker? Cool, right?**

**Next chapter is the Tribute interviews, a visit with the President McLean, and a Mocking surprise.**

**By the way, I want to know two things:**

**What did you think of Heather's Private session and score? And…**

**What do you think the arena will be?**


	10. Interviews of Two Kinds

**To:**

**Animallover95: They should start next chapter!**

**LadyIceCherry: Thanks. And yes, but she will make it pretty far.**

**Go down to the bottom for a very important question!**

Heather's POV…

"Ok, so we can cross likeable of the list. Along with; hostile, sullen, cherry, humble, cocky, ferocity, witty, funny, flirty, and mysterious. How about sexy? Can you at least do that?" Sierra asks.

"I have no clue." I groan. The past few hours have been agonizing. Every 15 questions, Sierra tells me that the current angle isn't good and we move onto another one.

"Just try, ok. So Heather, that must've been some private session. The first twelve in Hunger Games history! How did you do it?" Sierra says imitating Josh.

"Well Josh, when you're as beautiful as me, everything is easier." I say in a sexy like voice.

"Now, your little sister, if you could say anything to her rights now, what would it be?" Sierra continues her imitation of Josh.

"Opal, I'm gonna make sure I- Oh forget Sierra, I can't do this!" I slump back in the couch.

"No offense Heather, but you got about as much charm as a dead slug." Sierra deadpanned

"Sierra, I already have one Haymitch in my life! I don't need one more!" I groan.

"Nice to know you feel that way about me, sweetheart." Haymitch said sarcastically as he walked by us.

"Let's try practicing your walking in high heels and dress." Sierra hands me some heels and a white gown and we leave for my room.

"Ok, strut your stuff!" Sierra says after I put on the shoes and dress. I take about 5 steps before I fall flat on my face.

"I hate this day so much." I mutter.

"First time wearing heels?" Sierra kneels down beside me.

"What gave it away?" I ask.

"Come on, try again." Sierra said as she helped me up.

"I'd rather not." I groan. Sierra sighs.

"Ok, put on your clothes and meet me out in the living area, we'll try and find an angle for you." Sierra says as she leaves my room. I quickly pull on my clothes and shoes and run over to catch up with Sierra.

"Ok, so what angle do you think I can do?" I ask her

"If anger and rage was an angle, we wouldn't be here right now." Sierra said

"Well it's not my fault!" I say.

"Yeah, you're just feeling betrayed because Alejandro wanted to be trained privately." Sierra smiles slyly.

"I do not feel betrayed! And I could care less about what Alejandro does at this point!" I protest.

"Sure you do." Sierra smiles.

"I do!" I shout.

"Oh so you do care about Alejandro!" Sierra says happily.

"I-I-I-I-I don't care about Alejandro!" I babble out.

"MMMM-HMMM."Sierra hums.

"Hello Heather. Hello Sierra. How are you two today?" Haymitch walks up to us smiling. Sierra and I exchange glances.

"Haymitch are you feeling ok?" Sierra asked. Brow rose.

"How much did you drink today?" I ask.

"No a drop. I'm feeling fine. I even told that to them." Haymitch says as two peacekeepers walk in. Sierra and I become wide eyed.

"Miss Hawthorne, your presence is requested on the roof, immediately." A female peace keeper said.

Sierra and I exchange glances. Sierra and I are escorted to the elevator by the peacekeeper. When we reach the roof, even though I'm truly scared for my life right now, I calmly step out of the elevator with the Peacekeepers by my side. Sierra is about to step out when:

"You may leave now, Miss Hunters." The male peacekeeper said sternly. Sierra and I lock eyes. Even though her face remains emotionless, I can see in her eyes two emotions, concern for me and a devious idea.

"See-Ya in a few Heather." Sierra nods to me. The Peacekeepers then walk me pass a beautiful garden. Then, I arrive on a balcony and I notice I'm not only one.

"Beautiful view isn't it?" An all too familiar voice asks me. The figure turns to reveal a man with black hair and dark grey highlights and cold, black eyes smirks at me.

I'm in the very presence of the most evil man in all of Panem.

President Chris McLean.

Sierra's POV…

"See-Ya in a few Heather." I tell her. The peace keepers turn away and lead Heather off. I take off my heels quickly, leave them in the elevator, and silently follow Heather. Luckily, those are the only two peacekeepers around. When we reach the last row of plants, I spot a lilac bush.

"Perfect!" I mutter under my breath as I duck behind the plant. I pull some of the flowers apart and spot President McLean standing in front of the edge of the building. Heather stands in shock. I feel exactly the same. The stench of roses and blood hit my face. I guess he took after his Great-Uncle in more ways than one.

My thoughts are racing _"Impossible! Has the President ever visited this place before? I don't think so, but then again, they might have kept it a secret. Or killed that tribute!"_ I think.

"P-P-President Mclean. What brings you here?" Heather asks nervously.

"Come over here, Miss Hawthorne." President McLean turns back to look out at the Capitol. Heather walks up and stands two feet away from him. "It's amazing how far we've come in the past century, is it not?" President McLean asks

"I don't think I follow, sir." Heather replies.

"I think it would be better, if we agree to not lie to each other. Understandable?" President McLean says.

"I suppose that would make things easier." Heather says looking off at the Capitol.

"In Panem, we each have a… certain job in this world. District 1 provides luxuries. District 5 supplies power. I run all of Panem, Chef Hatchet-"President McLean explains.

"I thought his name was Cle Hatchet." Heather says.

"Maybe it is, Maybe it isn't. It doesn't matter; his job is to make the games entertaining for the Capitol. Your job as a tribute is to help him do that." President McLean said. I can tell Heather is restraining herself from strangling him.

"I see, I'm just a piece in the games." Heather says.

"I wouldn't say that for sure, you do have 2 out of 22 chances of winning." President McLean smirked. Heather deadpanned.

"Good to know." Heather said

"I wouldn't agree." Heather raises her brow. "You see, a little tiny sliver of hope is a good thing. That's why we have winners in The Games. But, your little twelve is a bit too much hope Panem can handle." President McLean says. Heather doesn't move her gaze from the view.

"What do you mean?" Heather asks

"Remember when I complemented how far we come in the past century?" Heather nods. "Well, in the past century, after my Great-Uncle died, I looked at the records of past Hunger Games, and no one has ever gotten a twelve in Private Sessions. Ever." President McLean glared at Heather. "And I just wanted to make sure of this; all of Panem will be watching you tonight and during the Games." President McLean said

"I'm completely aware of that, sir." Heather said

"Good. And who knows, maybe just maybe," President McLean leans over to Heathers ear." something interesting will happen to you during the games." President McLean starts to walk away. "By the way, I'm excited to see what Cinnia comes up for your interview." With that, he and the peacekeepers walk back to a small hover craft, and ride back to the President's Palace.

When the hovercraft is out of sight I stand up, rush over to Heather, and hug her as she cries.

"He practically just threatened to have me killed." Heather sobs into my shoulder.

"The President doesn't have control of what happens in The Hunger Games." I comfort her softly.

"But Cle Hatchet does. And the President has connections to the Game makers." Heather sobs. Cinnia walks up to us.

"Haymitch said you two would be up here. Sierra you-"Cinnia notices Heather crying. "Heather, sweetie, what's wrong?" Cinnia asks as he drops my shoes and rushes to her side. I whisper what happened in his ear. "Heather, is this true?" Cinnia asks.

"Yeah, every word of it." Heather wipes away the tears.

"And what kills me is the fact that me and you can't do anything about Cinnia." I sigh. "I mean, we're important in the Games, but not Cle Hatchet important." I growl. Cinnia's eyes light up.

"Maybe there is, Sierra. Maybe there is…" Cinnia smiles

"What do you mean?" Heather asked.

"You two, practice for tonight's interview up here for a few minutes." Cinnia says.

"Why do you want us to-?" I ask

"Can you two just do that for me please?" Me and Heather nod. "Thank You! I'm going to go talk to the mentors and make some last minute adjustments to your dress, Heather." Cinnia scribbles something down on a pad. "By the way-"Cinnia starts to jog back to the elevator. "I'll be sending Alejandro up here!" Cinnia calls back as he enters the elevator. Heather groans.

"I just don't know how this day can get better." Heather frowns.

Heather's POV…

The stench of blood and roses from my talk still fill my nostrils. I hate it. Alejandro walks up to us.

"Cinnia told me to come up here, do you know why chica?" Alejandro asks me.

"You tell him, Sierra." I walk over to the other side of Sierra as she explains to Alejandro.

"Chica… I'm so sorry that had to happen to you." Alejandro tries to put a hand on my shoulder but I step out of his way. "Did I do something wrong, chica?" He asks

"As if you didn't know." I walk away from him. Alejandro looks pretty heartbroken.

"I'm pretty sure you can go back down to the pent house know." Sierra says. I hear quick footsteps following me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Sierra hisses at me.

"If he wants to play like he doesn't need anyone, then I'll do just that." I smirk.

"He just doing this so he can form an alliance with-"Sierra stops mid-sentence.

"An alliance? So, that's his game!" I smile

"Speaking of alliances," Sierra changes the subject. I decide to go along with it. "Have you decided if you wanted to join any?" Sierra asked.

"I… Not really. I think I'll just go on my own." I smile.

"But… what about Scott's alliance?" Sierra asks me.

"Scott's alliance?" I echo.

"Yeah. Him, the tributes from 5 and the girl from 7. I talked to one of his mentors and he's been saying how he and the other alliance people wanted you in their alliance!" Sierra smiles.

I'm caught off guard. _"They want me… in their alliance. Why…?"_ I think to myself.

"Well?" Sierra asks me.

"I'm not sure." I avoid her gaze.

"Why not?" Sierra asked

"How do I know I can trust them?" I ask her. She idly plays with a gold bracelet on her wrist. Her eyes light up as she smiles deviously.

"Trust me you'll know." She smiles before leaving for the elevator.

"Weird…" I say out loud.

Later…

Jannah, Azaiah, and Viola have brought out my natural features once again. Silver eyes, raven hair, and my skin glows like satin. My hair is held in a low ponytail and is curled. My eye makeup resembles a bird's wing slightly in my opinion.

"I hope Cinnia likes this.' Jannah said.

"Mind if I ask what my dress is going to look like?" I smile.

"All we know is that he made some last minute changes to it." Azaiah tells me.

"I thought it was gorgeous before, why did he change it?" Viola asked no one in particular.

"Because I just had to." Cinnia walks in with what appears to be my dress. "I just had so much emotion after you told me what happened, Heather. And you all know I channel my emotions into my work, so no one gets hurt but me." Cinnia tells me. I smile. "Close your eyes. I don't want you to see." I laugh but do as he says. I feel a heavy silk dress being pulled over me.

"Sweetie, could you hand me your right foot; I'm going to put your shoes on." Jannah says. She slides some heels on me. But they're about half as tall as the ones Sierra wears. "Left, please." Jannah says. I do as she says and I believe it is Azaiah and Viola who help me to my feet.

"Ok, open!" Cinnia said happily. I open my eyes and gasps at what I see.

My dress is a bright red that hugs my figure until it reaches my hips. Then it just flows out in ruffles. I notice tiny sequins in reds, oranges, yellows, and an occasional light blue to make it look like a tiny burst of flames on the dress.

"Cinnia… This is beautiful." I smile. "But why is it so heavy?" I question.

"It's for your interview. When Josh asks if you're wearing flames, say yes, and then twirl." Cinnia says.

"Will do, Cinnia. I just hope I can make people like me." I take a seat on the couch.

"You made us like you." My prep team said

"And I've liked you since you were a baby." Cinnia smiles

"I wasn't trying when I met you guys." I tell my prep team. I turn to Cinnia. "And I defiantly wasn't trying when I first met you." I laugh.

"Exactly. Just be yourself." Cinnia tells me.

"Oh, so basically be a dead slug." I frown.

"Just look at me, or Alejandro, and then answer the question." Cinnia says brushing back a stray hair into place.

"I can understand you… but why Alejandro?" I ask.

"You always seem more comfortable around Alejandro." Cinnia says.

"You better get ready; they'll be starting the interviews soon." Viola said. I nod and go take my place at the end of the line behind Alejandro. Normally, they have it go; girl-boy-girl-boy. But this being The Fourth Quarter Quell, they're having it go; boy-girl-boy-girl. I hope Alejandro doesn't turn to look at me, but I'm proven wrong.

"Wow… you look amazing, mi ángel." Alejandro smiles at me. I blush slightly.

"You look pretty impressive yourself." I smile. He's wearing a black tuxedo with a fire type of tie and black dress shoes.

"Gracias." Alejandro blushes slightly.

"Let's see if he can swoon his way into our hearts, here's Justin!" Josh announces on screen. Justin, in a black suit and blue tie that brings out his eyes walks on stage. I hate to admit it, but he looks so handsome.

Justin then goes on to talk about how he to impress all the young girls of Panem. When Josh asks him if there's a special girl who's he trying to impress more than any other, He smirks and says: "Yes, there is actually. In fact, she's in the games with me. But, she's not from any district close to mine."

"So she's from the lesser districts! Can you give us a hint on who it is?" Josh asks

"Yes. She is either from District 10, 11, or 12." Justin smiles at the mention of twelve. Then the buzzer sounds and we move onto the next tribute. I make mental taps on each on that stands out.

Dakota, wearing a very short candy pink dress and silver heels walks out. Her mentor didn't have any trouble picking her angle; she's sexy all the way! Just like her Aunt Glimmer. Dakota goes onto talk about how she's going to make her daddy and her boyfriend Sam happy.

Duncan, wearing a lime green tux to match his Mohawk walks out. His angle appears to be arrogant. Big shocker on that one.

Courtney, wearing one of the most beautiful gown I've ever seen, a dark blue princess gown with tiny white dots all over it to make it look like a night sky and black heels walks out. She goes on bragging about how she used to be a CIT. Whatever that is, and says she is strong, determined, and a shoe in to win the Games. More arrogance, joy.

The boy from 3, Cameron, being very short for 15, walks out in a white suit and says his superior intelligent helps him in tight situations. Then goes on saying how his small figure is both a curse and a blessing in seeing on how he can move quickly.

Bridgette, wearing an ocean blue dress and pearl necklace walks out. She answers the questions as sincerely as possible. And even though she is a career, she is the nicest one ever.

Mike, wearing a black dress shirt and navy blue dress pants walks out and talks about how the odds are in his favor. Saying: "He can be light and graceful, but tough and scrappy. All with the keen sense of a wilderness survivor." I smile. If what's he saying is true, then maybe an alliance with him is a good thing.

Zoey, wearing a simple dark red dress with a pink flower on the side on her belt and simple dark red heels walks out and says that with Mike by her side, she can do anything. I smile slightly. Those two are defiantly soul mates.

Dawn, wearing an innocent white angel type dress with a gold belt and a tiny gold tiara practically floats to the stage. Apparently her angle is to be angelic. She talks about how she can read auras and shows Josh and some of the audience how to meditate. Me and Alejandro smile as she does this.

Dj, wearing a brown suit, talks about who he will try to win for his mama. The one family member left.

Katie, wearing a hot pink dress, walks out and tells about her BFFFL, or Best Female Friend For Life, Sadie. And how she misses her with all her heart. And says she'll try to make it home for her.

All I can tell about Izzy is that her dress is lime green. Other than that, her dress and her interview are completely crazy and out there.

The boy from 10, whose name I still don't know, wears a simple black tuxedo and talks about just wanting to make it home alive.

Scott, wearing an orange tux to match his hair, walks out and states: "I have as much of chance of winning as the Games are stupid!" I and Alejandro laugh at this.

Then, it's Alejandro turn.

"So, Alejandro, what's your favorite part of the Capitol so far?" Josh asks

"The people of the Capitol. They're just so amazing!" Alejandro compliments the people.

"Thank You, that means a lot to us. Now, any special girl back home?" Josh asks.

"No, not really." Alejandro answers.

"What? I don't believe it! This handsome face!" The audience applauds.

"Well, I have had a crush on this girl for a long time now, I even wrote something for her in my ancestor's language, Spanish." Alejandro smiles.

"May we hear it?" Josh asked hopefully. Alejandro smiles and nods.

"Mi amor por ella, no está definido.  
Sus ojos plateados, haz mi corazón detenerse.  
Su cabello negro azabache, me encanta.  
Tenía la piel de color blanco nieve, me hace sonreír todos los días.  
Todo lo que quiero hacer es besar esos labios dulces.  
Siempre me amarás,  
Mi verdadero amor."**(1.)**

Me and many girl in the audience and some of the other female tributes swoon. But I shake my head to snap out of it.

"Mind telling us what it says in English?" Josh asked. But the buzzer sounds and Alejandro's time is up.

"I guess not." Alejandro laughs and Josh thanks him as he takes his seat in the audience.

"Thank You Alejandro. Now, you know her as the Girl on Fire Jr," Josh starts.

"_Oh come on! Does anyone think I'm Primroses' daughter?!"_ I think to myself

"But we know her as Heather Hawthorne!" I take a deep and walk out there and take a seat next to Josh. "So, has anyone ever told you that you look so much like your mother Katniss?" Josh asks.

"Actually… my mother is Primrose Hawthorne." I smile weakly.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry about that!" Josh apologizes.

"It's fine. I get that a lot." I smile.

"I just figured sense you look so much like Katniss, doesn't she folks?" The audience applauds. "So Heather, that was quite a stunt your little sister Opal pulled at the reaping. Did she say good-bye to you?" Josh asked

"Yes. She did." I look over to Cinnia but stop short at Alejandro. He smiles at me. "And she told me to try and win." I smile

"And what did you say?" Josh asked

"I told her I would try to win." I said

"I bet you did." Josh smiles. "Now, what you did at the parade just made my heart stop." Josh covered his heart.

"Mine did to." The audience laughs. "I was just hoping I wouldn't become a barbecue." I laugh. The audience does the same.

"Were the flames real?" Josh asks excitedly

"Yes, they were." I glance at Cinnia who gives me a 'Do a twirl' motion with his fingers. "In fact, I'm wearing some right now if you'd like to see it." I smile. The audience goes crazy.

"We'd love to see them!" Josh gushes. I smile and stand up. Then, I begin to twirl.

For the first few seconds, everything is wonderful. Flames are leaping off me! Then it happens:

I notice starting at the tip of my dress, The flames start to move up and my red dress is replaced by black. The sequins begin to fall off just as rapidly as the flame comes up my dress. When I stop, I'm thankful to know I'm not naked on live TV. Then, I notice the shocked looks of the audience. I glance at the tributes; they're faces mirror the audience. Bridgette looks concerned for some reason. Mike and Zoey just look at me in shock and surprise. Dawn actually covered her mouth. Scott's eyes are widened but he is frowning. Then, after I'm completely confused, I turn to Alejandro. His eyes are wide and locked with mine.

"Look at your dress!" Alejandro mouths to me. I glance down and gasp slightly. I'm cloaked in all black with a few feathers scattered across the dress and white patches on my sleeves coated in some feathers to. Then it hits me.

I'm wearing a Mockingjay dress.

"Amazing. Simply amazing. Feathers." Josh says.

"Yeah, I think I'm supposed to be a mocking jay. The one I wear for my district token." I give a little flap of my wings/ sleeves.

"Well… I have to admit. No stylist has ever done something like this. Cinnia, take a bow!" Josh gestures to Cinnia who stands up and gives a gracious bow. Then his words repeat in my head.

"_And you all know I channel my emotions into my work, so no one gets hurt but me."_

What does that mean? My buzzer sounds and my time is up.

"Thank You Heather." Josh grabs my hand and raises high above my head. "From District 12, Heather Hawthorne The Girl on Fire and Now the Mockingjay Girl!" The audience goes crazy.

Later, in the penthouse…

"That was amazing what Cinnia did." Peeta said.

"Yes, yes it was." My mom said. She didn't look very happy.

"Heather!" Sierra, Cinnia, and Portia walk in.

"What's up, Sierra?" I ask.

"It's a madhouse out there. We barely got here!" Portia sighed.

"Can I talk to you two in private?" Sierra asks me and Alejandro. We nod and she leads us away.

"I wanted to ask you guys if you knew about-"Sierra started

"What's wrong, Prim?" Cinnia's voice asked from nearby. We all exchanged glances and ducked behind a nearby couch.

"I'm mad at you because you turned my daughter into a Mockingjay without my consent!" My mom hissed at him. I've never seen her so mad before.

"The others said it was ok!" Cinnia protested.

"But she's my daughter, isn't she? So you shouldn't have done that! You know she has no knowledge of what that truly means." Mom pouted.

"But she accepted the Mockingjay Pin from her cousin." Cinnia pointed out. I was so confused right now, and so were Alejandro and Sierra.

"She doesn't know about it being a symbol for the rebellion! She doesn't even know about the rebellion period!" Mom shouted.

"But-"Cinnia started.

"Look Cinnia, I love and respect you and you're a dear friend of mine, but you shouldn't have done that!" Cinnia frowned.

"You're right, Prim. I'm sorry." Cinnia said

"It's ok. I'm just worried about my daughter." Mom said as she and Cinnia walked off. We all stood up once they were out of sight.

"That was…" I trailed off.

"I'm not going to be able to say good-bye to you guys tomorrow. So I'll say good-bye tonight." Sierra hugged Alejandro and kissed his cheek.

"Good luck, man." Sierra starts to tear up.

"I promise to do my best, Sierra." Alejandro smiled. Sierra moved over to me and hugged me. I hugged back.

"Make it out alive ok." Sierra starts to sniffle.

"I'll try." I tell her. She kisses my check and leaves.

"I'm gonna miss her." I say.

"Me too." Alejandro puts his shoulder over me and brings me into a small hug.

Later that night…

I couldn't sleep no matter how much I tried. I figured I'd go walk around the penthouse so I could try and sleep. Then, I heard it.

"Are you sure you wanted to join their alliance, hijo?" Alexander's voice came from not that far away. I ducked behind a plant to see him and Alejandro looking out at the Capitol night.

"They let the girl from 9 in. Plus, it'll be helping Heather." Alejandro said

"I know boy, but… is it worth it?" Alexander asks

"I'll do anything to protect Heather. Even team up with them." Alejandro sighs.

"If you say so, try and sleep tonight, hijo." Alexander then walks back to his room. After a few minutes of watching Alejandro to see if he'll move from his spot. I walk over and sit down beside him.

"Can't sleep?" He asks me. I nod. "Look at them, waiting for this. It makes me sick." Alejandro said

"Me too." I say.

"I just wish… I can show them I'm more than a piece in their games. You know?" Alejandro asks.

"Yeah, I do." I smile softly at him.

"What'd you think the arena will be like?" Alejandro asks.

"Surprising and full of mutts." I yawn.

"We better get doo bed." He smiles.

"I don't want to move." I said.

"Here, I'll carry you." Alejandro scoops me up in his arms and carries me to my room and tucks me into bed.

"Night Alejandro." I tell him tiredly.

"Good night, Mi Amor…" Alejandro says. He kisses my temple softly and lies in my bed. Instead of using a pillow, I lay on him instead. I smile, and think to myself:

"_The girl he likes, whoever she is, she's very lucky"_ Is my last thought before I drift off to sleep.

**My love of her, is undefined.**

**Her silver eyes, make my heart stop.**

**Her raven black hair, enchants me.**

**Her skin of white snow, makes me smile every day.**

**All I want to do, is kiss those sweet lips.**

**I shall always love,**

**My True Love.**

**I need to know something, so please answer this question!**

**What do you think the arena will be?**


	11. Let the Games Begin

**Ladies and Gentlemen, let the games begin…**

Heather's POV…

When I awoke, Alejandro wasn't there. Probably snuck out of my room while I slept. Instead, I find Haymitch, Aunt Katniss, Uncle Peeta, Aunt Madge, and my mother in my room. Haymitch, Aunt Madge, and Uncle Peeta were talking quietly. Aunt Katniss was fiddling with the bed sheet. And my mom was staring at me.

"It's time to get ready, Feather." Mom said quietly. I mustered up the best smile I could and nod. After dressing in the most simple outfit possible and I'm lead out into the dining area for breakfast. No one talks, not even my Uncle Peeta. After that, it's just our final good-byes to our families.

Obviously, I hug my mom first, and Alejandro hugs Alexander. Tearfully I might add. There are no words spoken between us, because we know what's has to be said has already been said.

Next, I hug Aunt Madge. She tells me the exact same thing Maysilee told me: "You're a very pretty girl! Just bat those eyelashes, wave to a few people, and smile: then you'll have the people of the Capitol eating out of the palm of your hand." I smile weakly and tell her I'll do my best.

Alexander and I shake hands and share a quick hug, just as Alejandro did with my other relatives and mother, he smiles at me and tells me three simple words: You'll be fine.

Then, I hug my Uncle Peeta. He smiles. "Heather, you're the new girl on fire now. Can you live up to that name?" I can't find the words to speak so I only nod.

Finally, I reach my Aunt Katniss. I hug her longest of all. Second only to my Mother. She kisses my hair. "Get a bow, get to safety, stay away from the bloodbath, and surprises come from everywhere. Got it?" She asks me.

"Got it!" I nod.

Haymitch wraps his arms around both of us, Alejandro and me, and we're led to the roof. Where the hovercraft has taken off from for the past ten years. He turns to Alejandro.

"Alright Spanish man, you're golden. You know what you're gonna do. You're good." He hugs him. "Good luck, kid." With that. Alejandro smiles and walks to the hovercraft. Haymitch turns to me.

"You," He points a finger at me threateningly but smiles kindly. "Are exactly like your Aunt I every way possible." Me and him hug briefly before he whispers "Find water, fast!" And sends me off.

Once on the hovercraft, I see their faces.

The Careers. Justin is smirking at me; Dakota seems to care less about me; Duncan who just rolls his eyes at my presence; Courtney who glares at me due to what I did to her in training; and Finally Bridgette. Sweet, sweet Bridgette. She smiles kindly at me and nods.

Izzy is firing off odd words at a mile a minute. She waves at me then goes back to whatever she was doing before.

Cameron, Katie, and DJ seem terrified to death about this situation.

The boy from ten, whose name I still don't know, nods at me.

Finally, the alliance I'm invited to join in. Dawn, Scott, Mike, and Zoey. They smile at me as I take a seat next to Zoey and across from the boy from four.

This is the first time; I take a good look at the boy from four. He's young. Probably fourteen. Shaggy blonde hair. Tan skin. And ice blue eyes.

"Hand me your arm, Miss Hawthorne." A peacekeeper tells me. She doesn't wait for an answer. She doesn't wait for answer. She grabs my arm.

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's your tracker." A sharp stab of pain goes into my arm

Awhile after take-off, the windows close. Suggesting we're near our destination. After landing, I'm escorted into the catacombs. I enter my room; I'll be the only one to ever use this room. I find Cinnia is already there. After showering and brushing my teeth, he braids my hair into its signature look. Then he helps me into my outfit.

He has no say in it. Same for every tribute.

Simple tawny pants, moss green blouse, six-inch padded belt covered in shiny brown plastic, a hooded black jacket that falls to my thighs. Cinnia smoothes out the jacket and says: "This jacket will reflect heat, expect some pretty chill nights." Skin-tight black sock. And the boots. Oh, the boots! They're made of soft leather, very similar to my ones at home, and the soles are made of flexible rubber. Excellent for running

Then, I think I ready, when Cinnia pulls out the Mockingjay Pin.

"Thank You, Cinnia. For everything." I say as I hug him. He hugs back and kisses my temple.

"All tributes report to the launch pad. All tributes report to the launch pad." A male voice says. Cinnia leads me over to the launch pad and smiles.

"Even though I can't bet, I'd bet on you." Is the last thing he says to me before the glass slides down. He lifts his chin high, his way of telling me to do the same. I think all is going well. I'm about to go into the games. I feel pretty confident I'll make it out. Hell, I could win!

That's the last thing I think about before the peacekeepers burst into the room and start to whack Cinnia upside the head with spiked mallets.

"CINNIA! STOP! STOP, NO PLEASE, STOP!" I shout just as the plates begin to move.

President McClean.

The first thing to come to my mind is that he arranged this thing purposely. To throw me off. He succeeded.

The image of Cinnia's blood everywhere haunts my thoughts. The only thing that snaps me out of my thoughts is the combined smell of salt water and pine trees.

I have arrived in my biggest nightmare.

Sierra's POV…

"Oh my…" Are the only words that escape Effie's throat as we get our first glimpse of the arena.

A medium sized Island surround by relatively small Islands, a wooden "Dock" type of thing, two cabins are just a couple yards away from the cornucopia, a dense forest, mountains, and a large hill at one edge of the island. A cliff more like it and at the bottom, pointed rocks. I notice a sign at the edge of the dock. It says to simple words: Camp Wawanakwa. Each tribute is standing on plates in the water. I notice the Cornucopia's goods are spread out by value. The best stuff closer to the hood while as they get closer to the tributes they decrease in value.

"I've never seen an arena like this. Heather has an advantage, but then again, so do the District Four tributes." I say. Effie's hand starts to shake so I clasp them in my hands.

"Where is your sister? She should've been here as soon as the games started!" Effie shouts nervously.

"Here I am, Pinkie. Don't ya go and get ya wig in a twist." My sister walks in.

She has some of my feature. Dark eyes, and tan skin (although hers was earned by spray tan), and her dark brown hair in a hard pouffe.

"Anne Maria, you should've been here sooner! I thought escorts, especially those from District 1, are supposed to be on time." I tell her sternly.

"I'm just glad to be away from Blondie. Ugh, she is sooooo annoying!" Anne Maria scoffs.

"Girls stop! We need to meet Katniss at the landing field. Soon!" Effie says practically pushing us out the door of her apartment and toward our new destination.

Heather's POV…

23 seconds to go. That's when I spot it. A gold sheath of arrows and a bow and a bright orange pack that can hold anything. _"That's mine_" I think.

I brace myself for the swim. I've learn to swim before. Thank Goodness. Then I notice Dawn, who's directly to my right, standing as if unsure of what to do. Does she know how to swim? Doubtful, she's from 7. Just trees out there.

5…

Should I help her?

4…

Maybe Scott or Mike or Zoey will help her. But it's doubtful.

3…

Scott's on the opposite side of us, right next to Alejandro. And Mike will probably help out Zoey.

2…

She deserves a fighting chance.

1…

I make up my mind just as the gong sounds. I dive right in and re-surface quickly. As I suspected, Dawn didn't dive in. I swim up to her plate. "Dawn, hop onto my back! I'll help you!" She doesn't hesitate to. The waves splash into my face and I could've sworn I felt something brush against my leg. But that just make me swim faster.

"Thank You, Heather." Dawn smiles as I reach a place, where there's still water, and start to walk. Dawn hops off my back and scrambles to find Scott or Mike or Zoey. I notice I'm right in front of the bows and arrows and pack. Just as I reach for it, the girl from 10 reaches for it to. We struggle a bit before she coughs up blood that spews in my face. She collapses dead. I look up and notice two things.

1: I'm about twelve yards from the Cornucopia

2: Courtney is standing five yards away from me. Determination in her eyes.

"You're dead, twelve!" Is all I hear before I grab the sheath and bow and hike the pack up above my head. I feel something lodge itself in the bag.

Thanks for the free knife, two.

I know she won't follow me as I flee toward the woods. She'll be lured in by the goods at the horn. When I'm about twenty-feet deep into the woods. I smash into the boy from ten and I finally get a good look at him.

Kind of small, probably fifth teen. Brown hair and grey eyes.

"District 12?" He asks.

"Yeah. District 10?" I ask.

"Yeah. Here, this will help you than it will me." He hands me a coil of wire. Perfect for setting snares.

"Wow. Thanks. It's funny I don't even know you're name, and yet you're helping me…" I mutter.

"Good luck, eh." He dashes off before I can respond.

Nice. Then I hear agonizing screams and turn to see the boy from four. His eyes roll up into his head and he falls to the ground. I see a sword right in his back. That's when Justin appears behind him.

Dead. I didn't run quick enough and now I'm dead.

But he doesn't even attempt to approach me. He just smirks, removes his sword from the boys back, and winks at me before he leaves.

"_Run."_ I tell myself. I run as fast as my legs will take me. I came so close to a Career, two of them, that I'm not taking any more chances.

Why didn't Justin kill me? I don't get it. It doesn't make any sense. A Career never misses a chance at a kill.

I switch between running and jogging and reach a river. I find a sturdy tree and climb to a high branch and decide to look through the pack.

A black sleeping bag; looks like it will reflect heat, A half gallon bottle that's meant for water; bone dry by the way, a bottle of iodine, thick rope, a pack of crackers, a pack of beef strips, a sturdy brown rope, and some socks.

"Good haul. Glad I grabbed it." That's when I heard the first cannon fire. The blood bath's over.

… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… Utter silence.

8 Dead in the blood bath. I know the girl from ten and the boy from four are dead. I find the boy from four's death the most shocking. Especially since he was killed by a fellow Career.

Did Dawn, Scott, Mike, and Zoey make it out? Of course they did. They're smart. What about Alejandro? I shake my head to clear these thoughts.

I survey the area for any signs of trouble. There are none. I hop down and head to the river. I fill up my bottle, purify it with iodine, mask my orange back with some mud, and decided to follow the river down and see where it leads me.

President Christ McClean's POV…

I frown at the sight.

She survived.

That little fiery, feathery, bitch survived. I growled and all of my workers cowered. Good. They should.

I was watching the coverage of the games on my TV in my mansion. It was close to nightfall in the games. I smiles as she prepared for the night. I didn't see her after she started to inspect a willow tree. That stupid Chef cut to the tributes from 1, 2, the girl from 4, the girl from 9, and…

"Huh. Who would've thought they'd let him join. Billy!" A blonde haired young man ran up to me. "Chef Hatchet said there would be a lot of… surprises in this arena, am I not right?" I ask.

"No sir, President McClean, sir." Billy tells me nervously.

"Make sure he uses one of those surprises, tomorrow. I don't care at what time, just so long as it's tomorrow." I tell him and send him off.

"President McClean?" A young female staff worker with almond brown hair and a spring green suit, who I'm particularly fond of, approaches me with caution.

"Yes Danielle?" I ask smiling.

"His name his Cle Hatchet." I roll my eyes and return to watching the Games.

Heather's POV…

A sturdy willow tree. That's what I decided to make my post for the night. It was in a clump of other willows, but was pretty low to the ground. Oh well, can't have everything perfect.

I manage to get my sleeping bag in a pretty comfortable position and I slid myself in. Then I use the thick rope to tie myself in, so in this case if I was to roll on my side, I would be protected.

Then I hear the anthem and the capitol seal appear in the sky. I silently turn my head.

First up is the girl from District 3. Well, Districts 1 and 2 are alive. Next is the boy from 4, both tributes from 6, the boy from 7, the boy from 9, the girl from ten (of course I knew this already), and the girl from eleven. Then the anthem booms in my ear and the capitol seal vanishes from the sky.

Mike and Zoey, Bridgette, Dawn, and Scott survived. And so did Alejandro. I smile at the thought of him surviving. Then, I decide to get ready for bed.

I slip the sock over my hands and pull my hood and snuggle into the bag. I smile. My last thought before I fall asleep is that's its pretty lucky I don't snore….

Later…

"Hurry up Katie! I'm freezing." Cameron hisses. My eyes snap open. I silently, slowly, ever so slightly turn my head.

I'm guessing, by how dark it is, it's probably three or four in the mourning.

DJ, Katie, and Cameron are huddle below my branch and then I see it. Katie has started a fire.

UGH! I can't believe this! These three might as well just be waving a flag and shouting, come and get us!

Luckily, I'm about nine-teen yards above them. I'll be safe, for awhile anyway.

"I miss my Momma." I hear DJ sniffle.

"It'll be ok, DJ. You'll see her again. I promise." Katie smiles gently at him.

"Besides, our chances are slightly better than they were than last year." Cameron said to attempt to cheer the gentle giant up.

I roll my eyes and struggle to not scream every foul word I know at those three. I just close my eyes and attempt to go back to sleep.

One hour later…

I groggily open my eyes. I notice that the fire has died down a bit. I see Cameron sitting on the ground drawing something in the dirt. Then, I see a hand shoot out and cover his mouth. Then, another one, gripping a knife comes in and slits his throat. He falls to the ground just as the cannon fires. The cannon fire waked DJ and Katie up. They shoot straight up only to be surrounded by the tributes from 1 and 2.

DJ screams and tries to make a run but Justin stabs him in the head with his swords. The same one used to kill the boy from four. His cannon fires and Katie is the only one left.

"PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I COULD HELP YOU TRACK DOWN OTHER TRIBUTES! JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" She pleads. Even I know what's about to happen.

"Sorry, our pack's a bit full." Courtney smiles viciously and stabs her in the shoulder with a knife.

"Alright! Eleven down and eleven to go!" Dakota cheers and high-fives Izzy. Guess they let her join.

"_Please don't look up. Please don't look up."_I pray silently.

"Hey, where's the Cannon fire?" Bridgette asks stepping in where I can see her.

"Yeah, Blondie's right. Where's the cannon fire, princess?" Duncan asks.

"I don't know. But it doesn't matter, I'm the one who killed her." Courtney scoffs arrogantly.

"Then where's the cannon fire?" Dakota asks.

"I killed her! It should be around any moment!" Courtney shouts.

"Enough already!" A new voice shouts. My eyes widen.

Alejandro.

He walks over and checks for Katie's pulse.

"It's faint," He regretfully pulls out a dagger. "But it's still there." He mouths a silent 'Sorry' and slits her throat. The cannon boom.

"Thanks, Al!" Izzy says. He cringes at his nickname. Bridgette walks over and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Coal Brat, Bridgette, go make sure no other tributes are in the area. I don't want them to know what we can do with our weapons." Duncan tells them. Bridgette and Alejandro roll their eyes. Bridgette heads west and Alejandro heads east.

"Don't you think we should get rid of that Coal Brat?" Justin snarls after a few minutes of going through the dead tributes stuff.

"Later, he's pretty good with that dagger." Izzy tells him.

"Besides, there's a good chance he knows where Heather is." Courtney says. Justin looks away immediately at the mention of my name.

"Justin, are you positive you didn't see her when you killed Pieces? She was in that General area when you killed him." Duncan a cocks his brow. I quickly figure out Pieces must be the boy from 4.

"Fine. But when the time comes, I get to kill that Latin Bastard." Justin growls. Now its my turn to be confused. What does Justin have against Alejandro?

"No tributes in the area." Bridgette says when she comes back.

"None to the west." Alejandro reports. I smirk at their stupidity.

"Nothing but matches in there packs. Let's get back to the Cabins." Justin says as he glares at Alejandro.

The first lights of dawn break through the branches of the trees. I sit there awhile. Time to move, I guess. I gather up my things and pack a majority of it in my pack. The sheath of arrows I sling over my shoulder, the bow is grasped in my left, the knife in my right arm. I'm guaranteed a close up when I touch ground. So, deciding to get it over with, I jump down. Allow the camera's to get a good look at me. Then I tip my head and give a cocky smile.

Let them figure out what that means! I've got some hunting to do.

**Well, what'cha guys think of the arena? Anything like you expected? Tell me in review.**

**Oh, one more thing. Why do you think Justin didn't kill Heather?**


	12. Bombing of 12

**To:**

**Emeraldfire1997: Thanks, Liz!**

**Redpony: As for the why didn't Justin kill Heather, you're on the right track, but you're a bit off. Don't worry there will be a Dott moment in this chapter. And thanks!**

**Angel419: I didn't even think of it like that!**

**Animallover95: Glad that you like the story and you'll just have to wait for a certain chapter to find out.**

**Coderrafan4: Oh don't worry! She'll have a bigger role in the sequel I'm planning! And so will Cody!**

**Enjoy the Games!**

Dawn's POV…

Day Two. And my district partner didn't make it. Poor, Maxwell. He was really scared about not making it back home. Well, he's in a much better place now. May the Gracious Earth Mother bless his soul.

"_What if I don't make it home? What if the plan does-"_

"Hey, Fairy Princess, hustle up!" Scott shouts.

"Keep it down! What if a Career is nearby?" Zoey smacks him. I smile. I have to admit, we are the strangest alliance I've ever seen.

I mean look at us!

Pair of Fourteen-year-olds who I can obviously tell are soul mates. I just smile at the thought of those two having kids some day.

A small, quiet, practically useable twelve-year-old girl. Who everyone no doubt thinks is a freak.

And a monstrous sized boy from eleven. But he isn't fooling me. I know he tries to act as though he doesn't need anyone, but from what little I read in his aura, he is just as scared as everyone else.

"Hey Scott, where are we going?" Mike asked.

"Don't know. I just want to get a good look at the arena I guess. Just as long as we're far away from Careers' I'm happy." Scott stated.

That's when I heard a faint sound of beeping. I looked up and gasped. "My friends, look!" They followed my gaze and saw what I saw.

A silver parachute!

"Sweet, but who's it for?" Zoey asked. It landed a few feet behind us all. So, naturally curious, we all ran toward it. I reached it first so I was able to see a message attached to it.

"What's it say?" Zoey asked.

"Make good use of this, son. It cost a sponsor a pretty penny.

-Franklin."

"What did my dad send me?!" Mike didn't wait; he tore the object from my hand. After opening the capsule that accompanied the parachute.

"Yes!" Mike and Zoey cheered as he pulled out a fedora.

"We're going to be ok!" Zoey stated.

"A fedora? What is this, fashion school?" Scott demanded.

"Here let me explain. I have a disease called Multiple Personality Disorder. Meaning, I have more than one personality to me. If you include me, I've got five total. I need something different to trigger each personality." Mike explained.

"Like what?" I asked, truly fascinated by this.

"Well, one of my personalities comes out when I get frustrated. Another when my shirt gets ripped off. One of my most tolerable ones comes out when presented with a challenge. But the one that will help us the most comes out when I wear a fedora. Manitoba Smith, an adventurer and wilderness survivor." Mike smiled

"Well than what are you waiting for?! Put it on!" Scott demanded.

Mike did just that. And then when he took a sharp, inhaled breath, I knew Mike wouldn't come back for awhile.

Mike blinked and then looked at Zoey. "Good Day, Sheila." Mike had somehow acquired an accent of some sort. Not like in the Capital or anything, though. Scott and I were pretty much shocked.

"Listen, Manitoba, we are in the Hunger Games. A basic fight to the death on live TV. And we need your help on how to survive." Zoey explained.

Mike… er, I mean, Manitoba Smith nodded and surveyed the area. He spotted the river and walked over to the edge.

"Hey, Sheila. Look!" He held up a plant, more specifically its roots. Then I recognized it. He was holding Katniss Roots! They were perfectly healthy to consume.

Scott walked over and stuffed the roots into a pack he was able to obtain before we left. "Now what?"

"Find a cave. We'll need shelter if the weather changes." Manitoba says as he and Zoey take the lead while Scott and I take up the back.

Heather's POV…

The second day was pretty uneventful. I went hunting, shot a couple of squirrels and fish and snared two rabbits. So I'll be set for awhile. Night was coming soon so I decided to once again take up resident in a tree once again. After settling in that's when the Capitol Seal appeared in the sky.

I watched Cameron's, DJ's, and Katie's pictures appear in the sky and then disappear out of the arena forever. No one died today. That's fine I suppose. Capitol's seen enough blood for awhile.

I guess I do feel a sliver of guilt for not helping them. But I was easily able to shove that feeling aside. In this arena, it's every man for themselves. Not to mention those three started a fire! There death was unpreventable one.

With that mind, I manage to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

**The next morning…**

I groggily lift my head and open my eyes. Guessing by how light it is, I'd say it's about seven. Maybe a bit after.

Back home, on some mornings, I'll be so tired I'll just close my eyes and go back to sleep. That's exactly what I do now.

**A few hours later…**

The chirping of a bird is what wakes me up. Judging by how light it is outside, I'm guessing it's noon. My eyes shoot open and I look up at the branch above me and smile.

A Mockingjay is perched above me. It chirps happily as I start to sit up. I whistle a three-note-tune my dad taught me. It copies easily and pretty soon, another Mockingjay picks it up and then another and pretty soon, the whole forest is alive with the tune.

It comforts me to know that at least I have these little creatures here. It reminds me of home.

BOOM!

The Mockingjay perched above me gives the high pitched warning signal and pretty soon, a hover craft appears about three miles away and picks up a body. I gasp slightly.

It's the boy from ten. The boy who gave me the wire. The boy who's name I don't even know.

District 10's out. They won't win. Silently, I thank the boy from ten for the wire and say good-bye to him.

Then I hear twigs snapping. I glance down and see Justin stomping out of brush. I freeze. For whatever reason, Justin makes me feel uneasy.

"Come on out! I know you're here who ever you are! You started that Mockingjay song crap! You can't hide forever!" He shouts out. He walks off without even looking at the tree I'm in.

Luckily I was very, _very_ high up when I picked the branch last night. So, I was happy that he didn't see me. But I came far too close to take another risk again.

Quickly, I gather up my gear and roll my sleeping bag and start to climb down. Just before I drop down, I take and extra precaution as to hop down quietly. It's only the third day; the Careers don't usually split up until nearly the end of the games.

So, I hop down and take off in the opposite direction Justin went. I don't care where I go, but as long as I don't have to face a Career, I'm happy.

**Later that day…**

So far, I've discovered a large river that leads to who knows what. And possibly thousands of trees. Then I hear a strange buzzing sound and look up.

There's a little ripple not too far from where I stand. I glance below it to find that the arena just stops. I bend down and pick up a rock and chuck it at the sky.

It rockets back to me at an unbelievable speed. I smile and start to laugh.

A force field! Just like in Haymitch's games. "Brilliant! This is just brilliant"

A faint scream from far off snaps me out of my happy thoughts. I also hear snarling and growling. Without thinking I charge off in the direction it came from.

Once there, I notice Dawn Scott, Zoey, and Mike by the river. And three mutts. These mutts look like a shark of some sort, but it has legs and arms and I'm guessing the ability to breathe on land. Fearing on might see me, I press against a large oak tree.

Dawn screams as one of the mutts lunges for her but Scott steps between them. Scott uses all his strength to push the creature back. And then he shoves mutt off of himself. Just as the shark-thing gets back up, Scott punches it right in the mouth and out flies one of its teeth.

Scott grabs the tooth and holds it threateningly toward the mutt. Smiling I glance over and see Zoey struggling with another shark.

"Put 'er down, mate! I don't want any trouble!" Mike says in a weird accent. The third shark looks at him with an "I'm-not-impressed" look. The shark grabs the hat Mike was wearing and tossed it into the river. Mike inhaled sharply.

"What the- where are we?" Mike was cut short by a shark tossing him aside. Dawn ran to make sure he was ok, Scott was having trouble with the first shark, and Zoey was about to be eaten by a mutt.

ZOEY'S ABOUT TO BE EATEN BY A MUTT! I glance down at the knife Courtney threw at me. I have little to no use for it. But I do have pretty good aim. Wasting no time, I grab the knife and chuck it at the shark. It lands directly in its head. It flops down and Zoey is able to escape in the process.

The other shark glances in my direction and before it can do anything, Dawn goes over and stabs the mutt in the back.

I notice Scott's still having trouble with his mutt, so I pick up the nearest rock and chuck it at the mutts head.

It doesn't do any significant damage, but it gives me an Idea. I step out into the clearing. "Hey Tuna Fish!" I chuck more rocks at the creature to make it angrier. "Come and Get me!" I take off in the direction Mike's hat went. I glance back to see the shark chasing me.

I smirk. My plan's working. I turn my attention to the terrain in front of me and realize I'm coming to a cliff. I skid to a stop but it's too late, I am falling over the cliff right beside a water fall. Luckily I am able to grab onto a rock about one-third of the way down. The shark mutation isn't so lucky, however. It plunges off the edge and misses any chance of grabbing onto a ledge.

Pretty soon, I hear a sickening crack and I know that mutt won't bother us again. I sigh in relief and start to pull myself up. Just as I'm about to mount the top of the cliff, I slip and are soon plummeting down.

Thankfully, I make a big splash. So, at least I didn't die. I resurface quickly and gasp at the sight of Bridgette and Alejandro filling their canteens. Realizing where I am, I swim toward the edge.

"Hey Guys! Look who dropped in!" Dakota shouts happily grabbing a butterfly sword.

"Let's get her!" Duncan shouts.

"Finally, some action!" Izzy cheers.

"She's my kill!" Courtney smiles. Before they reach the pool, I'm running as fast I can, scanning for a high and sturdy tree I can hide in.

The cheering and whooping of the Careers behind me. I'm keeping a good-pace in front of them. Finally, I spot a tall Oak Tree and start to scale it.

No sooner am I a good ten-feet high, the Careers arrive and surround the base of the tree. Quickly, I scale again until I'm at least forty feet high. I glance down and take notice of the pack.

Duncan, Courtney, Dakota, and Izzy are smiling and trying to decided who goes up there. Justin is there two, sometimes chiming in when necessary, but he doesn't look to eager to be doing this. Bridgette and Alejandro hang back.

I smile. "How are you guys doing?"

They look taken back. But Izzy responds. "We're doing fine. How about You?"

"I'm having some fishing trouble, but other than that, I'm doing just fine."

"The view must be pretty impressive up their!" Dakota calls up.

"Oh, it is! You should come up here and take a look." I can practically hear the Capitol citizens laughing.

"I think I will." Duncan hands his pack to Izzy as he starts to climb. I give him time to let him get mounted on the first branch before I start to climb again.

About ten feet into the air later, I hear a loud snap. I look down to just in time to see Duncan fall down to the ground.

"Oh darn. You were so close to." I call down mockingly.

"Oh just let her stay up there." Bridgette said.

"Yeah, it's either come down or starve." Alejandro said.

The rest of the Careers mumble agreements. I hate to admit it, but they're right. Hopefully it won't have to come to that.

**A few hours later…**

After watching the boy from Ten's picture disappears forever, I decided to turn in for the night. All of the other Careers have fallen asleep, except for Bridgette and Alejandro. Just as I'm about to try and get some sleep, I see Alejandro and Bridgette creep silently toward Dakota and Courtney.

I raise my brow. Then I see that those two are closest to the food pack stash. Alejandro grabs the six packs and hands three to Bridgette and stashes the other in his own pack.

"I'll head west and you can head east. They can't chase us both down." Bridgette whispers.

"Bueno. Good Luck, chica." Alejandro says.

"You too," Bridgette smiles and the two silently head there different ways. It's hard not to laugh. Those two just dooped the Careers and possibly made them a laughing stock.

"_Good Job you guys."_ I think silently before I close my eyes.

**About an hour later…**

I never really fell asleep, just dozed really. I glance down and see the Careers fast asleep.

"_Ok, they're still asleep. I might be able to escape, but it's a long shot. How can I get down without them hearing me?"_

"Psst!" The sound snaps me out of my thoughts. I look around and see nothing.

"PSST!" I whirl around to see Dawn standing behind me. How did she get there?

"What?" I whisper.

"Come with me if you want to live." She quietly helps me stand up. And then she jumps onto the branch of a neighboring tree. I smile and mimic her actions. Pretty soon, we're hoping from tree-to-tree. And father away from the Career pack.

After about an hour of this, Dawn tells me we can get down. So we climb down. But before we reach the bottom, I ask her why she's helping me.

"Because you helped us." She answers as we hop down.

"Thanks." I tell her. She starts to walk off. But I stop her. "You know, the Careers aren't the only ones who can make alliances."

"You and me?" She asks. I shake my head.

"No. You and Scott and Mike and Zoey and me." I tell her. She smiles and nods and we start to walk off.

Carlos's POV…

Opal sits on my shoulders and Peony sits on Jose's. Maysilee and Thresh stand by me as we watch the coverage.

So far, its day four and she's already in an alliance with a few other tributes. They seem pretty trustworthy.

Before we can do anything else, Opal screams and pretty soon, a bomb drops on to the Seam.

I glance up and see hovercrafts dropping bombs on to the entire district! Sparing Victor Village of course.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN AND FOLLOW US!" Thresh and Maysilee shout.

As, and the rest of us Victor Children, make sure they get out safely, Opal gasp and runs toward Victor Village.

"Opal! Opal come back!" I shout after her. She either doesn't hear me or doesn't listen and continues to run. Without thinking, I charge into the danger and chase after her.


End file.
